Lost and Found
by mpluto
Summary: Adam finds a woman to love who has no reason to leave him. When she's taken away, he's left wondering if he'll ever get her back…and if she'll want to come back. This is the first of two stories about Adam and Becca.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Adam and Joe wandered way down into the south pasture looking for strays after finding a hole in a fence miles away. This distance was much too far to reasonably find any cows, but they were looking anyway. Something had drawn Adam to the south pasture today; a niggling feeling in the back of his head. He stopped and looked across the field. At first all he saw was the untouched, tall, spring green grass in the distance. But, there, off at the other end of the pasture, he saw movement. He squinted against the bright sun shining in his face.

"Joe!" he said sharply, nodding toward the figure.

Both men dug their heels into the sides of their horses and rode hard across the pasture. Adam watched as a woman staggered, dropped to her knees, crawling, then collapsed, disappearing into the tall grass. When he reached her, he jumped down from Sport and knelt beside her, turning her over and holding her in his arms.

"She looks like she's been through hell. Is she alive?" asked Joe, kneeling beside Adam.

"Yeah, but just barely. Hand me the canteen. Let's see if we can get some water in her. Miss, can you hear me?" he asked.

Joe returned with the canteen and handed it to Adam, who uncorked it and wet his hand, brushing her cracked lips with moisture. He got no response. "Joe, ride in to town and get the doctor. I'll get her back to the house."

Joe mounted Cochise and rode away, while Adam knelt, holding her. Looking at her face, he knew he had never seen her before, but he still had that nagging in the back of his head…he was supposed to be here…to find her.

Only a few minutes passed after he got her back to the ranch house before the doctor and Joe arrived. Adam had just lain her down on the bed when they came rushing through the front door and up the stairs.

"Who is she?" asked Dr. Paul Martin.

"Don't know. I've never seen her before," answered Adam.

"You boys go on back downstairs. I'll be down in a little while."

When Paul came down the stairs, he walked slowly in deep thought. Something about this girl troubled him. When Joe told him they had found a girl alone in the far reaches of the Ponderosa, he decided to stop by to speak to Sheriff Roy Coffee about any missing person reports, but there were none. This girl had to come from somewhere. Certainly someone had missed her.

"Well, boys, it's lucky you found her when you did. She's been without any appreciable amount of food and water for a few days. Much longer and she wouldn't have made it. I was able to get some water in her, so I think she's going to pull through. But you'll have to watch her and keep trying to get her to drink. I don't know how long she'll be out." Dr. Martin walked to the front door. "When she comes to, try to get some broth in her. Give her as much as she'll take. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on her."

"Thanks, Doc," said Adam, walking the doctor to the door. After he closed it, he turned to Joe. "Well, Hoss and Pa won't be back from San Francisco until the weekend, so it's just you and me for the rest of the week."

Adam went to his room and collected several books, taking them into her room. Moving a chair closer to the bed, he piled the books on the floor next to him, then got comfortable. He studied her face, sure he didn't know her, but still, there was something he felt he was supposed to know. He spent the next few hours watching her, trying to answer the voice in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Adam Cartwright had never been lucky at love. He had his share of acquaintances, and had no problem finding a local girl to escort to the numerous dances and church picnics. But none of those women inspired him to get to know them any deeper. The ones that had, always left him for one reason or another. He had resigned himself to the life of a bachelor; a very private bachelor. It was difficult to allow his most personal desires to be known, and when he found someone with whom he felt he could share his deepest feelings, something always went wrong, so he stopped trying.

He knew that none of the cattle could have gotten to the south pasture from clear across the Ponderosa where they had found the break in the fence. But every time he had started to turn back, something told him to go just a little further. He had never really believed in fate before, but now he was wondering. He was supposed to find her, and he needed to know why. She was the only one who could solve the mystery, so he would wait until she came to…as long as it took.

Dr. Martin came by the next morning as he had promised, but she had not stirred since he left. Joe and Adam had been giving her water with difficulty, and Dr. Martin gave her more, but there was nothing else he could do. And so Adam waited.

Another day came and went, and another, and another. On the fifth day, as he dozed in his chair, he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He stirred uneasily and looked up to find the most unusual eyes he had ever seen looking back at him. She didn't move; she just looked at him.

He moved to the side of the bed. "My name is Adam Cartwright, and you're at the Ponderosa. We found you on our land. Can you tell me your name?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead went into a coughing fit. As she struggled to sit up, Adam pulled her forward and held her up, taking the water glass from the side table and holding it to her lips. She glanced up at him while taking a sip of the water as Adam held the glass. When she stopped coughing, he gently laid her back, waiting for her to speak.

"My name…" she started, her throat so raw she could barely make a sound. She struggled to sit up again, and Adam held her up while he fluffed a pillow behind her, slowly easing her back. "Don't try to speak yet. Here. Try more water," he said, handing her the glass.

She drank as she watched him. He had a kind face and kind eyes. She didn't know why, but she was comfortable with him; he didn't frighten her at all. She cleared her throat, and tried again, managing a whisper. "My name is Rebecca Jennings."

"Alright, Miss Jennings. The first thing we need to do is get some broth in you. How long has it been since you've eaten?"

She smiled timidly. "A while," she whispered.

"I'll be right back, then," he said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dr. Martin came down the stairs with a smile on his face. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, but that young lady has made a remarkable recovery. Keep her confined to the house for a few more days. I don't want her doing too much. And give her some solid food; maybe some of Hop Sing's chicken soup first. If she handles that, start adding more. Adam, I have to tell you, that young woman's attitude is probably why she survived this."

Adam smiled and nodded.

Ben walked the doctor to the door, then turned back to Adam. "What did he mean by that?"

"Pa, almost from the moment she woke up, she's had a smile on her face. You'd think she would have been upset, or at least nervous that she was in a strange bed in a strange house surrounded by strange people. She was calm from the beginning."

Ben raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "Has she told you what happened?"

"No, but I haven't really asked. I didn't want to upset her until she was stronger." He made his way to the stairs and started to climb. "It sounds like she's strong enough to talk about it." Adam knocked at the door.

"Come in."

He stuck his head inside the door first, found her looking at him, and stepped in, sitting on the chair next to the bed. "Doc says you're doing great. How do you feel about some chicken soup?"

"That would be nice," she said, smiling, "But please, don't go to any trouble on my account. You've already done enough for me."

"It's no trouble at all. Do you feel like talking?"

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

Adam breathed deeply, looking into her eyes. She blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to stare. It's just that I've never seen eyes like yours. They're quite beautiful."

"Well, they're different. But beautiful…." She grimaced and shook her head.

Adam narrowed his eyes, slightly smiling. "They are." He paused, letting that sink in. He got the feeling that she hadn't been paid too many compliments. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "There's nothing to fix, if that's what you're looking for. What's done is done, and there's no changing it. I'd really like to put it behind me."

"Rebecca, do you realize you could've died if we hadn't found you when we did? Something happened to you to make you travel as far as you must have. Please, tell me."

"I'll tell you if you promise we can just move on."

"I won't make that promise. Not until I hear what happened."

"No one…abused me, if that's what you're asking."

"Well, that does make me feel a little better, at least."

"Why do you want to know this, Adam? It really isn't going to make any difference."

He looked into her eyes again, trying to make that connection they had shared when she first opened them. "I can't explain it. I just need to know."

She broke their gaze and took a breath. "Well, it's short. There's not that much to tell. My father and brother and I were living at my father's claim up in the mountains. He had been looking for gold or silver for almost a year and hadn't found any. He and my brother argued, and lately, the arguments had gotten worse. This time, my brother left. He took our wagon and our horse. Most of our supplies were on the wagon. He didn't come back."

"Where's your father?"

She raised her chin with a determined look. "He died." Adam noticed the muscles in her jaw flex and knew she was trying not to cry. "We ran out of supplies, and when our water ran out, neither of us was strong enough to go for water and get back…the spring was over a mile away. When Pa died, I dug a shallow grave…I didn't really have much of a shovel…the good one was on the back of the wagon and the ground was rocks and clay. Anyway, I dug as much of a hole as I could. I buried him, and then covered him with rocks. Then I took the canteen and went to the spring. I walked south…I lost track of time, so I don't know how long I walked. The canteen started to leak, so I drank whenever I found water. There wasn't much along the way. Then I saw the green field and thought there had to be water there somewhere. That's when I saw you at the other end of the field. Then I saw you again sitting right there, watching me."

Adam's smile quickly changed to a frown. "So, your brother left you and your father to die up there."

"I don't know that. Robbie was angry when he left. He and Pa argued all the time about working a worthless claim. I have no idea why he didn't come back. Maybe he couldn't. At this point, it doesn't really matter. Nothing can change what's already happened, and there's no point dwelling on it."

"Rebecca, your brother caused your father's death and pretty nearly caused yours. He should be held accountable for that."

"Adam, I believe things happen for a reason. We're all put on this earth with a purpose; one that we may never know. Pa fulfilled his purpose and went to his reward. Evidently, I haven't fulfilled mine, 'cause here I am…still."

Adam chewed on the inside of his mouth. Her words reminded him of that feeling he had the day he found her; the voice telling him to keep going when he knew there was no point. It seemed there was a point…a purpose. "Well, I don't want to tire you out before you've had a chance to eat some real food. I'll be back in a little while with some soup." He stood next to the bed and looked down at her, smiling warmly. "Get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rebecca made steady progress and soon joined the Cartwrights at the table for meals. She had become adept at deflecting or altogether avoiding any discussion about her brother. Adam's next attempt was a bit more subtle.

"If your brother is in town, would you want to see him…maybe to find out what happened?" asked Adam.

"I suppose it would be nice to know if he's alright," answered Rebecca.

Adam flared his nostrils, looking down at his plate. Why wasn't she angry? Why would she say it would be _nice _to know if he was alright when he left her to die? He took a deep breath before he looked up, hoping she hadn't seen his aggravation. "What does he look like?"

"Oh, well that's easy. He looks like me only his hair is shorter…and his eyes are green." She looked at Adam, seeing his furrowed brow. "We're twins."

Adam raised his eyebrows and mouthed the word 'Oh', then looked at his father. "I'll ask around town…see if anyone has noticed any strangers that have stayed awhile."

"Adam, please don't go looking for trouble. I know you believe he should be held accountable, but you don't know what the whole story is." She put her fork down and bowed her head. "I'm not trying to provoke you, but even if he had been able to come back for us, I…I won't press charges." Adam stopped in mid-chew and glared at her, but before he could say anything, she answered his glare. "He's my brother, Adam. He's all the family I have left. And if you insist on looking for this kind of trouble, well, then…you can just stop. It's time for me to move on anyway. I'm all better, so there's no reason to stay. Excuse me," she said, wiping her mouth, dropping her napkin on the table and walking out the front door.

Hoss and Joe both looked at Adam with a sneer. His father looked like an angry bull complete with steam coming out of his ears. "She's not well enough to leave," growled Ben.

"Yeah. Where's she gonna go?" added Joe.

"Excuse me," said Adam, throwing his napkin to the table and looking back at them indignantly. "I have no intention of letting her leave. Not like this, anyway." He hurried to the door, walking out onto the porch, looking around. She wasn't anywhere in the yard. He walked into the barn, calling her. She wasn't there either. Finally, he went beyond the barn and looked down the road. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips when he saw her walking away from him. "Rebecca!" She continued to walk, so he took off after her, finally stopping and standing in front of her. "Rebecca, I want you to come back to the house."

"Oh, Adam, I'm not angry with you," she said, smiling innocently up at him. "It is time I found my own way. I'm fine, and you and your family have done enough already."

"Rebecca, you don't have anything. How could you possibly survive on your own?"

She laughed. "I've survived with next to nothing my whole life…at least, the part that I remember. I don't need much to live, Adam. And you'd be surprised at what you can do with the things people throw out. But I'll tell you…there's no room in my life for revenge or vengeance, and that's all it'll be if you go looking for Robbie. I'm sorry, Adam, but I'm just not that kind. I know you bought me this dress, and if Hop Sing hadn't burned my other one, I'd be wearing it. I…I'll find some way to pay you back, I promise," she finished, looking up into his eyes.

Honesty. Pure honesty was all he saw in her eyes.

"Now you go on back home and tell your family I said 'thank you' for all their kindness." She sidestepped him and continued to walk down the road.

He cocked his head wondering how he could possibly reason with someone who didn't need anything to live. "Rebecca…" he called, turning to catch up and walking beside her. "What if I help you get on your feet?"

"Ah, then you'd still be helping. Adam, you have your own work to do. There's no point in you worrying over me anymore."

"But wouldn't it be better if you stayed and made friends? Found a place around here you could call home?"

"Well, I don't really think I'll get far right off, Adam. As you pointed out, I don't have anything. It might take me a few days to find the things I'll need. But when I do, I don't need to be around a lot of people. I've only had Robbie and Pa. I don't think I'd have anything in common with the women in a city." She giggled. "I'll bet none of them has ever trapped and killed an animal for its pelt. And I'll bet most of them have never cooked an entire meal on an outside fire…or bathed in a creek."

"You'd be surprised. Virginia City started as a mining camp. Still, I'd feel better if you'd come back to the house. You've never had to survive on your own without your father or brother. Weren't there things they did that you don't do?"

"No, not really. Other than digging for gold."

Adam grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Rebecca…I'm not about to let a woman just walk away with nothing and nowhere to go."

"You're a chivalrous man. And you're very sweet. But I'm not…" She squealed when Adam bent over, tossing her over his shoulder and began walking back up the road toward the house. She pushed herself up with her hands on his back. "Now Adam. I'm not one to lose my temper, but I can be pushed to it," she threatened.

"You're going to yell at me for trying to take care of you, but you won't yell at your brother for trying to kill you."

She crossed her arms and hung upside down for the remainder of the trip back into the house. When Adam walked in the door, he made no move to put her down. Instead he walked to the dining room table. "Would any of you like to try to reason with her?"

Ben stood up and walked over to Adam. "Put her down, Adam." Before he bent to set her on the floor, Adam looked at his father from underneath his brows. Ben took her hand and pulled her over to the chair she had occupied at the table. He motioned to the chair, and she just looked at him. "Please. I'd like to talk to you."

When everyone was seated, Ben asked, "What's the harm in staying a little while, at least until Dr. Martin says you're well enough to travel?"

"There certainly is no harm, Mr. Cartwright, and I sincerely hope I haven't implied that. It's just that there's no reason to stay any longer. I'm fine and perfectly able to take care of myself."

"I'm sure that's true, Rebecca, but there's just too much danger for a woman to go wondering through the wilderness out here."

"I wandered through much more wilderness on the way here. The only stranger I met was Adam, and he saved my life."

Adam sat with his elbow propped on the table, resting his chin in his hand with his eyebrows raised at the inability of his father to work around her reasoning.

Then Joe spoke up. "All that may be true, but the bottom line is that we like you. And we'd like you to stay for a while."

"Oh. Well then."

Adam and Ben looked at each other and rolled their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Adam wandered out on the front porch just before going upstairs to bed. He was surprised to find Rebecca leaning against a tree in the yard. "Nice evening, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes, it is."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to church with me Sunday. It would get you away from here for a while, and I could introduce you to people in town."

"It's very beautiful here, so getting away isn't all that important. And I'm not sure I should get invested in friendships in town. I don't know that I'll be staying that long. Besides, I don't have another dress that would be suitable for church."

"Rebecca, why don't you try saying 'yes' for a change instead of trying to reason your way around things? I think a ride will do you good, and it's always good to be around nice people. And we can go into town tomorrow to get you more clothes. I'd like to do that anyway. I'd like to show you the Ponderosa. Do you ride?"

"You mean a horse?" He nodded. "No, I've never ridden a horse, but I do know how to drive a wagon."

"Then I'll teach you to ride. Unless, of course, when you leave, you're planning to earn enough money to buy a wagon?"

She smiled. "Alright. But only if you let me earn my keep around here and pay you back for the clothes."

"That's not necessary. I'm happy to do it."

"Adam, the first time I saw you, I knew you were a kind man. You have kind eyes and a kind face. But I'm not going to take advantage of your kindness. I need to earn my own way. It's important to me. What I don't understand is why doing all this is so important to you. I'm nothing more than a poor miner's daughter who just happened to wander into your pasture. You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough to know that you deserve a break. I'll bet you've been taking care of your father and brother most of your life without complaint. Now your father is gone, and your brother…." He stopped when she cut her eyes up to his. "I wasn't in that pasture by chance the day you wandered in. Something drove me there, and it had nothing to do with stray cattle. You said everything happens for a reason. Well, there was a reason I was drawn to the pasture to find you. And I'd like to know what that reason is."

"Adam, unfortunately we don't always find out what some of the reasons in our lives are."

"That may be true. But as long as you're here, I have a chance to figure it out." He took her hand in his. "Please. Ride into town with me tomorrow. We'll get you something for church and something to ride in, then we'll take a picnic lunch out to the lake, and I'll show you the Ponderosa."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Adam stopped the buggy just up the street from the dress shop, and he and Rebecca walked back down the boardwalk. She stopped for a moment, looking into a window. "What's caught your eye in there?"

"Oh, it's nothing. That's a pretty color of blue," she said pointing to a scarf. "I don't think I've ever seen that shade."

While Rebecca was in the dress shop trying on dresses, Adam excused himself to get the Ponderosa mail. On the way back, he stopped at the store where she had seen the scarf and came out with gift-wrapped box. He stepped out of the store, smiling down at the box, then hurried back to the buggy where he hid it under the seat.

By the time he got back to the dress shop, Rebecca's new clothes were boxed up and ready to go. "Adam, I'm sorry for all this. I had forgotten all the things that properly go under a woman's dress, and I didn't want to embarrass you at church tomorrow."

"First, I don't think you could embarrass me, and second, if Mrs. Lewis says this is what you need, then who am I to question?" he said, winking at the shop owner.

When Adam handed Mrs. Lewis cash, Rebecca's mouth fell open, and she quickly turned away. Adam didn't notice. He picked up the boxes and followed her to the buggy. When he had the packages in the back, he turned to help her up, and noticed her eyes were moist. "Becca, what's wrong?"

"That was a lot of money. I don't know how long it will take me to pay that back."

Adam smiled warmly at her. "You don't have to pay that back. Just consider it a gift."

"I can't accept that kind of a gift. It's too much. You don't even know me."

"I've got the rest of the day to get to know you. I picked up a picnic lunch while you were trying on dresses. So all we have to do is enjoy the rest of the day."

He held out his hand for hers, and she timidly gave in, climbing up into the buggy with Adam following her up. "You called me 'Becca'."

"Did I? Becca feels right."

"The only person who ever called me Becca was my father. He said it was easier to differentiate between the two names when they both didn't start with 'R'. In other words, when he was angry, Becca and Robbie was easier to yell than Rebecca and Robbie, though most of the time he was yelling at Robbie."

"What about your mother?"

"I never knew my mother. She died when Robbie and I were born."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's alright. It's hard to miss someone you never knew."

"I know." She looked at him quizzically. "My mother died giving birth to me as well."

"So, Hoss and Joe aren't…."

"We're half-brothers. We all had different mothers. Hoss was a baby when his mother died and Joe was five when his died. How long was your family in the mountains?"

"Only about a year. We started in San Francisco. Ma and Pa were both from there, at least I think they were. My father was a sailor, but when he met my mother, he took a job on the docks. Pa had always dreamed of owning land of his own; getting out of the city. When he finally had enough money to buy land, we left, but it took some time to get here. By the time Robbie was sixteen, he was stealing Pa's money, drinking and gambling. When Pa finally found out, most of it was gone. So he took what work he could get until he had enough saved again and told Robbie he'd kill him if he touched it. Pa spent most of his money on that piece of land, hoping to find gold or silver. All he found was rocks and clay." She looked over at him. "I'm sorry. Here I am rambling on about myself. What about you? Are you from here?"

"Mostly, yes, but I was born in Boston. My father was a sailor…first mate on my grandfather's ship. We left shortly after I was born, chasing a dream of owning a piece of land. The first seven years of my life were spent traveling across the country. Pa would take odd jobs when we needed money. He met Hoss's mother on the way. She was killed by Indians."

"You thought of her as your mother, didn't you?" Adam nodded. "So you do know that loss. Maybe twice? When Joe's mother died?"

"She was killed in a riding accident."

They spent the next few minutes in silence until Rebecca spoke. "How long will it be before we're back on the Ponderosa?"

Adam chuckled. "We've been on the Ponderosa for the last few miles. We're still another hour away from the lake."

She sat up straight, looking at him with wide eyes. "How big is the Ponderosa?"

"About a thousand square miles."

"I guess your father realized his dream. You know, Adam, maybe this is a bad idea."

He turned to her with creased eyebrows. "Why would you say that?"

"I had no idea you were…wealthy. I mean, the house is a beautiful, big house, so I knew you were pretty well off. But not like this. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I happen to remember a young woman trying her best to walk away, and the only reason she didn't is because I was bigger." Still, Adam knew she had a new discomfort as she was silent until they reached the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Adam spread out a blanket on the soft ground near the water, then brought the picnic basket over from the buggy. He took her hand, knelt on the blanket and beckoned her to join him. They enjoyed a lunch of cold fried chicken, potato salad, and grapes along with a bottle of wine.

Adam noticed how taken she was with the lake, watching her repeatedly turning to look. "It's called the Jewel of the Sierra, you know."

"No, I didn't, but I understand why. It's probably the most beautiful body of water I've ever seen."

"What makes it so beautiful for you?"

"The colors. This whole place…your Ponderosa…your Sierra. My mother was an artist. My father always said she taught him how to really see. He taught me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look there," she said, pointing to the middle of the lake where the sun shone down through fluffy white clouds." Adam moved up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Where the light hits the water, what do you see?"

"I see the light sparkling off the water."

"Do you see the colors? There's a whole palette of colors in those sparkles. It's bright white on the surface, but look at the top of the little peaks. Do you see the light green? Right below that is a slightly deeper green all the way down to a beautiful emerald color. Then it starts to change to blue, almost teal, before it gets to that deep, royal blue. There's a study in greens and blues hidden underneath that sparkle you see. And look right here at the shore. Even the green isn't the same over the rocks as it is over the sand. There's two different hues." She turned and smiled, catching her breath when she realized his face was right next to hers.

"Go on, please," he said, looking into her eyes.

Though she was feeling a little lightheaded, breathing deeply, but evenly, she turned back to the water. "Now, look again. If you add the shadows from the clouds, the colors change slightly. If you can look more deeply into it, you can see the colors actually changing as the light flickers from behind and in front of the clouds. You should be seeing sparkling colors, not a sparkling white light."

Adam looked and watched, studying the water as the light moved. Then he saw it, the sparkles changing from white to blues and greens. He looked back at her in surprise, then looked back at the water. He couldn't see the white sparkle anymore. Only the colors. "Do you see everything that way?"

"Yes, I do. There's beauty in even the starkest landscapes. Now listen. Tell me what you hear."

Adam held his breath. "I hear the water lapping at the shore. I hear the breeze in the trees."

"That's it?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"Close your eyes and listen with me. You hear the lapping of the water on the shore. Concentrate on that sound and tell me what else you hear with that sound. "There," she whispered. "And there."

"What is that?"

"That's a floating piece of wood scraping against a rock as those little waves lap at the shore. Sshh. Listen," she said ever so quietly. "Listen to the wind. Do you hear the creaking of the tree as it moves?" Adam grinned. "Now do you hear that tiny little squeak?"

Adam opened his eyes and turned toward the sound. "Up there," he said pointing to a tree. "A nest with a chick."

"You see, it's not that you can't see or hear. It's just that you've never really looked or listened."

"How come you never pursued art? I can imagine you could be an artist yourself."

"There were no schools after we left San Francisco. My father taught me after that, and his resources were limited. I read, but I never thought that I read well. I remember looking at Shakespeare once. I struggled so much with pronouncing all the doths, and whilsts, and hithers and thithers, that I missed the whole point of the writing. This is a little embarrassing, but I…I still stumble a bit when I read."

"Well, maybe I can apply your listening lesson to Shakespeare then. I just happen to have a book of Shakespeare with me. Would you like to hear some?"

Her eyes lit up along with the rest of her face in enchantment. "That would be a treat."

"All right, lie back on the blanket…now close your eyes and just listen." Adam began to read from his book of Shakespearean monologues choosing a piece from _As You Like It_. When he finished, he glanced down at Rebecca lying on her back on the blanket, a tear falling down the side of her face. "Tell me what you're thinking."

She lay quietly for a few minutes. "I've heard that before, but never like that. You stepped into that piece; you became the characters." She turned her head and looked over at him. "You brought it to life. You have a wonderfully expressive voice, Adam."

He laid the book down next to him, then leaned over next to her. "And you brought color to my life. You have wonderful eyes," he said, as he slowly leaned over her, meeting her lips with just a brief touch of his. He looked back into her eyes, and seeing acceptance there, he moved his hand to her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

Before they left, he took the wrapped gift from the basket and handed it to her. "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it." When she opened it, she gasped as she looked into the box. Adam took the blue scarf out and tied it around her neck. "Will you wear this when I take you riding?"

She blushed, smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When the Cartwrights arrived at church, Adam helped Rebecca out of the buggy and escorted her to the door. He leaned over to his father. "Pa, would you mind introducing Rebecca around?" Ben nodded, and Adam turned to Rebecca. "I'll be right back. I want to talk to Sheriff Coffee before the service begins." His intention was to ask about her brother, though he didn't want her to know that.

"I'll be fine. Please, go ahead," she said, smiling sweetly. She and Ben stepped into the church and looked around, watching all the church-goers milling about talking to each other. He introduced her to people as they came in behind them. She saw an old woman sitting in the front pew by herself. No one had uttered a word to the woman, and she had made no attempt to speak to anyone. Rebecca slipped away to the front of the church.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Is this seat taken?" she asked the old woman.

"No, of course not!" replied the old woman sharply.

Rebecca sat down next to her, noticing an odor. She looked at the old woman out of the corner of her eye, and though at first she didn't notice, she realized that the old woman's dress was tattered in places and dirty. "My name is Rebecca Jennings. I'm new here."

The old woman looked up at her and huffed. "Mildred Bailey, and I'm not new here."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Bailey."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why is it nice to meet me?"

"I've often thought that when you don't know anything about a place, but would like to get to know it…not only the people, but the history, you speak to an established person. Those are the most interesting to talk to," she said, smiling sweetly at Mrs. Bailey.

Adam had returned, and he and his father had been watching Rebecca from just inside the door before they found a seat. "Is Mrs. Bailey smiling?" asked Ben.

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up. "Yes, I believe she is, but it doesn't surprise me."

"Why not?"

"Come on, Pa. You can't tell me that Becca's outlook toward…everything…doesn't make you want to smile."

Ben snorted and smiled. "I guess it does. Becca?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Adam turned away and nodded toward an empty pew.

He watched Rebecca and Mrs. Bailey through the entire service. Rebecca held a hymnal and shared it with Mrs. Bailey. She helped Mrs. Bailey stand when the minister indicated. Adam had never seen Mrs. Bailey participate. She was always seated in the same place every Sunday, and she remained there motionless and quiet through the entire service. Today, she stood and sang…and smiled.

At the end of the service, Rebecca stayed up front with Mrs. Bailey for a few minutes before the two got up to leave. "Mrs. Bailey, please tell me if I'm prying, but…do you need help? What I mean to say…if you do need help, I'd be more than happy to…and it would help me, too, because I need to find a place to stay. I've been staying with the Cartwrights for far too long, and they've been very kind, but I should be finding a place of my own. I don't have any money, but I thought, perhaps, if you need help...maybe I could rent a room from you. Then we'd be helping each other."

Mrs. Bailey looked up with a tear in her eye. "My dear Rebecca, no one has ever cared enough to ask if I needed help, but the truth is, I do. I haven't been able to do the simplest of things for myself for a long time. Just coming to church is such a hard thing for me to do; it's gotten to be all I try."

Rebecca stood and offered her hands to Mrs. Bailey. "May I come to see you tomorrow, Mrs. Bailey, and we can talk about it further?"

"Oh, I'd like that."

"Can I see you home? Where do you live?"

"I'm just down at the end of the street…on the outskirts of town."

Adam approached them. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Adam, no, not at all. I was just going to escort Mrs. Bailey home. Then I'll be ready to leave."

"Why don't we both escort Mrs. Bailey home then?" When they arrived at Mrs. Bailey's house, Adam opened the door and tipped his hat. "Mrs. Bailey."

Before she entered the house, she turned and hugged Rebecca. "Child, you are a godsend. I look forward to your visit tomorrow."

Rebecca smiled and nodded as Mrs. Bailey stepped into her house. She turned back to Adam who was waiting on the top step with his arm held out for her. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since anyone has seen Mrs. Bailey smile?"

"It was apparent that the woman was being ignored, and based on what she said, she's been ignored for far too long. Do you know what treasures there are in the minds of the elderly…what experiences? I think most people consider them throw-away people. To have survived that long is an accomplishment, and the woman's life should be celebrated. I just can't believe no one asked her if she needed help."

Adam stopped walking and turned to face her. "Rebecca Jennings…maybe that's your purpose. To make up for the disappointment the rest of us are."

"Oh, Adam, I didn't mean to preach…."

"It was a well deserved sermon," he said, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After Rebecca's meeting with Mrs. Bailey, she was all too ready to move in. Mrs. Bailey had, indeed, not been able to do much for herself based on the condition of her house.

When Rebecca had her meager belongings packed the next day, and asked Adam to take her to Mrs. Bailey's, he was taken by surprise at the quickness of it.

"Why the rush?"

"There's a lot for me to do there. Mrs. Bailey hasn't been able to clean at all. Her kitchen is in a shambles, even though I've never lived anywhere with an indoor kitchen…but anyway, I have a lot to do. She has lovely clothes. They just need mending. And she's not asking me to pay rent. I have a room and board and a little extra, just for keeping her company and taking care of her."

Adam frowned and turned away. "It sounds like a good arrangement."

She took Adam's arm and pulled him back around. "Adam? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy that I've found a reason to stay."

"I thought you had already found a reason to stay."

She blushed and smiled. "Well, I can't stay here." She let her hand move down his arm to his hand. "Maybe I found Mrs. Bailey for a reason," she said, gazing up into his eyes.

Adam took her face in his hands and bent, softly taking her lips with his. Ben stopped two steps down from the top, realizing he was about to interrupt…something.

When Adam raised his head, Ben cleared his throat to speak. "Well, I see you're all packed."

Adam stepped away, glanced back at his father, then back to Rebecca. "I'll take your bag out to the buggy."

Ben took her hands. "You know we'll all miss you."

"Mr. Cartwright, I won't be that far away. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other."

"Yes, I'm sure we will," he said, eyeing his oldest son when he walked in the door.

Adam and Rebecca shared an awkward silence on the way to Mrs. Bailey's house, until Adam finally spoke up only a short distance from their destination. "Why so glum?"

"I could ask you the same question," she said, smiling. "But, I won't. I've just had such a pleasant time with you and your family. I'm going to miss…a lot of things."

"It won't be so bad. We come into town on a fairly regular basis. There's church, too…and dances. Which reminds me…there's a barn dance this coming Saturday night. I'd like to take you if you'd like to go."

"Oh, I'd love to go, Adam," she said with sparkling eyes. Just as suddenly as she answered, her mood changed. "I'll need to ask Mrs. Bailey if she'll need me, though."

"I've got some business in town today. If you can find out by this afternoon, I'll come back by on my way home."

When they arrived at Mrs. Bailey's, Adam walked her to the front door, carrying her bag. She knocked and waited for Mrs. Bailey to answer. "Here you are. Adam, thank you for escorting her here. I would have been upset if something had happened to her on the way, but I know she was safe with you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Bailey," said Adam, tipping his hat. Turning to Rebecca, he smiled and said, "I'll see you this afternoon." She blushed and nodded, and the two women watched as he drove into town.

"He's such a nice young man," said Mrs. Bailey.

"Yes, he is," replied Rebecca, still watching as he disappeared around a corner. Mrs. Bailey looked from the empty street where the buggy had just been to Rebecca, wrinkling her nose with a smile. _Ah, young love._

"Come on in. I want to show you the house first, and then we'll need to go to the store and get some supplies."

"Mrs. Bailey, why don't you have a seat? There's no point in you worrying with the stairs. I'll go up and look around, and then we can look down here." During her tour of the house, Rebecca took the opportunity to look at Mrs. Bailey's dresses in her wardrobe, making a mental note of the mending that would need to be done. She checked the pantry as well, adding what she would need in the kitchen to her list.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Mrs. Bailey. "I was hoping to get a little walk in today. A trip to the store will do it."

Rebecca held out her arm and escorted Mrs. Bailey down the street to Murdock's store, slowly strolling arm in arm. "My dear, I have hesitated to walk anywhere. Didn't know if I'd fall. It's nice to have someone to walk with."

When they entered the store, Mrs. Bailey went straight to the counter, addressing Mrs. Murdock. "Martha, I'd like you to meet my friend, Rebecca."

Rebecca nodded and smiled, "Mrs. Murdock."

Mrs. Murdock and Mr. Murdock, who was standing in the doorway to the back room, had both stiffened when Mrs. Bailey stepped into the store, her visits generally being less than enjoyable. Mrs. Murdock was pleasantly surprised at the smile Mrs. Bailey afforded her.

"Martha, anything this young lady wants will be placed on my account," said Mrs. Bailey.

"Oh, Mrs. Bailey…"

"No you don't. I insist," she said, turning to Rebecca. She turned back to Mrs. Murdock and continued. "Now, she's going to be purchasing supplies for the house…whatever she needs. I'll just go sit in the chair outside and wait."

Rebecca went through her mental list as Mrs. Murdock wrote everything down and Mr. Murdock began collecting the items. When she was done with the supplies, she asked to look at the material and notions that were behind the counter. "Mrs. Bailey has beautiful clothes, but some of them need mending," explained Rebecca. "Let's see, I'll need some black, white, blue, yellow and green thread, some sewing needles, a thimble and a pair of scissors…and some buttons and hooks."

"Come back here and look at the material and ribbon. You can't see it very well from there," said Mrs. Murdock, smiling.

While Rebecca looked at the material, Mrs. Bailey came back in and watched from the door as Rebecca pulled out two bolts of different white material, then pulled a spool of yellow ribbon off the shelf, laying it on the material and studying it.

"That would make a lovely dress," said Mrs. Bailey. "Nice enough to wear to a dance."

Rebecca blushed. "It is lovely, isn't it," she said, putting the spool and bolts back in their places on the shelf.

"Did that nice Adam Cartwright ask you to the dance on Saturday?"

"Well, h…he did, but I haven't accepted. I wanted to make sure you didn't need me."

"Well, the truth is, I do need you."

Mrs. Murdock looked up disappointedly from calculating the bill. She had been hoping Mrs. Bailey's change in demeanor was something she could look forward to, but after her last comment, she was sure it was short lived…until Mrs. Bailey smiled again and finished her thought.

"I need you to pull that material and ribbon back off that shelf and have Martha add it to the bill. Then I need you to take whatever time you need to have a dress finished in time for the dance." Rebecca stood looking at Mrs. Bailey with her mouth open. "And I need you to close that mouth before a fly comes along and lands on your tongue."

Rebecca snapped her mouth shut. "Mrs. Bailey, I can't let you do that. I haven't even started working."

"Never you mind about that. Martha, you add that to my bill. Just the fact that you're cleaning the house is more than enough to cover a little fabric."

"Mildred, is Rebecca moving in at your place?" asked Mrs. Murdock.

"We met at church last Sunday, Martha. She is the answer to a prayer."

Mrs. Murdock looked over at Rebecca, sizing her up. She didn't recognize her, but thought that apparently she'd been spending time at the Cartwrights, if Adam had asked her to the dance. "Rebecca….?"

"Jennings."

"I don't believe I know any Jenningses from these parts. Are you new in town?"

"Yes; I've only been to town once before now. I've been a guest at the Ponderosa."

"Where are you from?"

"My father had a claim he was working in the mountains. I lived there for awhile…that is, until he died."

Mrs. Murdock nodded. "Then the Cartwrights took you in. It'd be just like 'em."

Mr. Murdock brought the last of the supplies out to the front of the store. "Ladies, this is too much for you to carry. I'll have it delivered to you, Mrs. Bailey."

"That'll be fine, Frank. But, we'll take the fabric and notions with us."

Rebecca stepped up. "And the mop, broom, one of the buckets, and the soap," she said, smiling at Mrs. Bailey. "I'm anxious to get started. I can work on the dress in the evenings."

"That's fine, dear, just as long as you give yourself enough time to finish it for the dance."

"Yes, Ma'am," she answered, smiling sweetly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

By the time Adam came back to Mrs. Bailey's house, it was early evening. Rebecca had cleaned Mrs. Bailey's bedroom, including changing the bed linens, and had cleaned the front sitting room and the kitchen. She had prepared a pot of stew and had it simmering on the stove, and had just taken the last rug out to the backyard to beat when Adam knocked on the door.

Mrs. Bailey answered and directed Adam to the backyard where he stood on the stoop watching as Rebecca whaled on a large rug with a broom handle. She had been beating the rug for some time and stopped, dropping the broom, bending over and propping her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She coughed from all the dust flying in the air.

"Remind me never to make you mad," said Adam, grinning.

She jumped and gasped at the sound of his voice. "You scared me. I didn't realize you were standing there."

Adam bent down and picked up the broom. "You keep beating that rug like that and there might not be any rug left when you're done."

"Do you know of any other way to get the dirt out?"

"No," he chuckled. "I guess not. From the dust floating around, it looks like it's been awhile since it's been cleaned."

"Poor Mrs. Bailey. It's been a while for a lot of things around here. I still can't believe no one ever offered to help her."

"Well, I think you've done a remarkable job for your first day. The house already looks better."

"Once the house is clean, I'll clean up the front yard and plant some flowers. The house needs a coat of paint, too."

Alarmed, Adam said, "You're not planning to do that are you?"

"Why not? It's just brushing paint on the wood. It can't be that hard."

"You're going to have to stand on a ladder."

"Climbing a ladder can't be worse that climbing a tree…or a cliff, and I've done both." Adam frowned at her. "It has to be done, Adam."

He made a mental note to solicit volunteers to help with the house and the yard. "I'll tell you what. If you'll concentrate on the inside, I'll take care of the outside."

"Oh Adam, I can't ask you to do that. That would be something Mrs. Bailey would have to decide."

"I'll take care of Mrs. Bailey, too," he said, slightly bending toward her. "Now, about the dance."

A smile crept over her face. "Yes, I can go to the dance with you."

"Good. I'll pick you up around five," he said, grinning. He brought her hand up to his lips as Mrs. Bailey watched from the kitchen window.

Adam turned to walk down the side of the house toward the front yard. "'Bye, Adam," said Rebecca, watching after him.

Mrs. Bailey watched her look up toward the sky and smile, taking a deep breath before she starting thrashing the rug again.

By the time Saturday arrived, the house had been cleaned, the linens washed and the kitchen put in order. Rebecca had mended most of Mrs. Bailey's dresses and had finished making her dress for the dance. She sat with Mrs. Bailey in the evenings while she sewed, the two women learning about each other's lives.

The past week had been a week for gossip around Virginia City as well, with Rebecca being the popular topic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Adam arrived at five sharp to pick Rebecca up. Mrs. Bailey answered the door, inviting Adam in while he waited for Rebecca to come down stairs. "She's real excited about this dance, Adam. Don't you disappoint her now. And don't you hurt her. She's been hurt enough."

Adam turned to Mrs. Bailey with furrowed brows. "I don't know what you mean. Who's hurt her?"

"You probably think I'm crazy saying something like that. After all, she has such sunny disposition all the time. And that's the problem Adam…no one can be that happy all the time. She's been hurt…frightened. Not by any one person, but by circumstances. But then, so have you, haven't you?"

Adam was about to ask what she meant when Rebecca appeared on the stairs wearing the dress she had made. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said. "I had to make one minor adjustment."

"That's alright. Mrs. Bailey and I had some time to talk," he said, then turned back to Mrs. Bailey. "And I hope we have a chance to finish our talk…soon."

"You two go on or you'll be late," said Mrs. Bailey, shooing them out the door.

Adam escorted Rebecca down the front steps. "I thought we'd walk. It's a nice evening," said Adam, taking her hand. "That's a pretty dress. I don't remember seeing it in Mrs. Lewis' shop."

"You didn't. I made it," she said, timidly smiling. The dress was made of white fabric, with a white skirt overlaid with layers of an almost sheer material trimmed in lace adorned with yellow ribbon. The top was fitted, and cut to sit off her shoulders with the neckline trimmed in the same ribboned lace.

"The house looks very nice. I see you've had a chance to pull the dead plants out of her front yard. I thought I told you I'd take care of the outside."

She cut her eyes up at him and drew in the side of her mouth. "Tell me about this barn dance. What kind of dancing is it?"

"Well, it's a little less formal than the normal dances, of course, this being held in a barn, but it's more like folk dancing. Occasionally we get an Irish jig. There's a fair number of Irish in Nevada."

"Oh," she said nervously.

"Don't worry. Just listen and watch. There are no wrong steps. Most people just move their feet. The main difference is that the crowd is a bit more rowdy at a barn dance."

She smiled up at him and held his hand in both of hers. "Alright."

When they walked into the barn, dancing had already started. He guided her toward the back to stand near the dancers so she could see what they were doing. Then he took her hand and pulled her into the middle, raising her arms up with his so that others could dance between them and under their clasped hands. When it was their turn to dance through the arch of arms, he guided her through, and in the end, she was laughing.

The next dance was an Irish jig, and she discovered she was already familiar with it, having done this as a young girl around a campfire with her father and other miners. She held her skirt up just enough to see her feet, stepping in time with the fiddle music; she and Adam dancing side by side.

Adam watched her laugh as she danced, her eyes sparkling, her hair dancing right along with her. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so carefree.

When the dance was over, they were both out of breath. "Would you like something to drink?" asked Adam, panting and grinning from ear to ear. She gasped for air as she laughed and managed only a nod. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Mrs. Lewis found her and asked about her dress. "That's not one of mine, but it's very nice. Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

With her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised, Mrs. Lewis looked closely at the dress, checking the seams and the trim work as she turned Rebecca around. "Rebecca, I am in need of an assistant. The job is yours if you want it."

"Mrs. Lewis, thank you. But I've just gotten settled at Mrs. Bailey's, and I don't want to leave her for long periods of time."

"That's alright. I need help with the sewing, and you can do that from home." Rebecca agreed to come by the store the next week to begin work."

While she was still waiting for Adam, Rebecca found that the network of Virginia City gossip never rested. Every way she turned, she heard it. "She's just a poor girl from the mountains. He's just being nice to her." She turned. "I heard she's a long lost niece of Mrs. Bailey, and Mrs. Bailey is leaving everything to her. You know Mr. Bailey left the old woman a fortune." She took a few steps toward the door. "I understand she can't even read. Poor thing. She's a mountain girl, and you know the Cartwrights. They're always taking in strays. Adam probably brought her to find her a man to take care of her."

She backed up, and bumped into Adam. "There you are," he said. "I lost you for a minute."

She looked away. "I want to go."

Adam set their drinks down on a table and took her arms. "What's wrong?"

She collected herself and stood up straight, looking him in the eye. "I…I don't feel well. Would you take me home, please?"

"Alright," he said, taking her hand, eyeing all the women standing around them.

Before he took more than two steps, a man tapped him on the shoulder. "Cartwright, why don't you introduce me to your lady friend there."

Adam wrinkled his nose and squinted at the man's reeking breath. "Not now. We're leaving."

"Now wait a minute," said the man, grabbing Adam by the shirt and pulling him into the dance clearing. Didn't you bring her here to introduce her around? Maybe find her a husband?"

Adam's nostrils flared. "That's enough. Get out of my way," growled Adam as he shoved the man to the side.

The man swung at Adam, and he ducked. Then Adam swung back and the man ducked, but Rebecca was still standing behind him. When Adam saw her, it was too late to stop his forward motion. To Adam, everything slowed down to an excruciating crawl as he felt his fist connect with her chin, then watched her head snap back and her eyes roll and shut as she fell backwards to the ground. When she landed, he saw her body bounce as it settled into the sawdust on the ground. The man stepped back out of the way as Adam dropped to the floor, scrambling to her side. Everything thing in the barn stopped and a circle slowly formed around Adam, who was holding Rebecca in his arms.

He picked her up and stood, but before he left, he turned to the crowd. "Is all your gossip worth this?" he asked angrily. He carried her back to Mrs. Bailey's house where the doctor arrived shortly after. Someone from the dance had gone for him.

When Dr. Martin came back downstairs, he stopped and sighed. "Couldn't you have pulled that punch just a little?"

Adam tightened his lips into a line, and then blew out a breath. "I did."

Dr. Martin patted his shoulder. "She'll be alright. Her jaw isn't broken…miraculously. But, she's going to be very sore, and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole side of her face isn't black and blue by morning."

"Thanks, Doc." When the doctor left, Adam turned back to Mrs. Bailey. "Would you mind if I stay until she wakes up?"

Mrs. Bailey grasped his arm and squeezed it. "Leave the door open. Good night, Adam," she said smiling, then went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Adam went back upstairs, sitting in a chair next to Rebecca's bed where he fell asleep…waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Adam stood off to the side…no he was hanging…in the air…, watching his fist slam into Rebecca's chin…watching her already limp body fall ever so slowly to the floor…watching as she landed, then rose slightly again, one arm floating higher than the other until she came to rest amid a sprinkling of sawdust. He jumped, forcing his eyes open, feeling his back ache from sleeping in an awkward position in the chair. Pulling his leg off the arm of the chair, he sat forward and realized Rebecca wasn't in the bed. He pulled off the blanket covering him, leaving it on the bed as he left the room and made his way down the stairs.

Rebecca heard a noise on the stairs and peeked out of the kitchen doorway, then walked to him, taking his hand. She pulled him toward the kitchen, but Adam just stood, his mouth open, his eyes sorrowful and apologetic at the sight of her face. He reached up to touch her, and she flinched back. Still, his hand hovered over the side of her face, delicately touching the deep, almost black bruise on the left side of her chin, turning from deep blue to deep green the further it spread up her cheek.

Rebecca sucked in a breath at his touch, expecting to feel a firm, balmy hand, but instead feeling soft warmth that barely brushed her skin.

She gently tugged at his hand, nodding toward the kitchen. He followed her, smiling when he saw that she had made breakfast. Mrs. Bailey was already seated at the table, sipping coffee. Both women were ready for church.

"Adam, please have some breakfast before we go to church," invited Mrs. Bailey.

Adam sat down as Rebecca placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. He caught her hand and pulled her into the seat next to him. "Becca…."

She touched his lips with her fingers. "Don't," she whispered, barely opening her mouth. "I know it was an accident," she finished slowly, trying not to grimace. Grimacing hurt just as much as talking or smiling, but she managed a smile with her eyes.

"Adam, when you've finished your breakfast, you can use my husband's razor to shave before we leave for church," said Mrs. Bailey. "Now, eat. We don't want to be late."

"Mrs. Bailey, I need to explain what happened."

"No, you don't. I'm sure it will be the only subject in the churchyard this morning. I'll hear all the details there. Then maybe we can put a stop to all that gossip about Rebecca."

"You know about that?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Do you know anything about the grapevine in Virginia City? Its participants are loud and insipid."

After breakfast, Adam removed the white shirt he had been wearing for the barn dance the night before, washed his face and shaved. He lightly wet his hands, smoothing the stray curls on his head, then redressed, wearing his white shirt, black pin-striped trousers and black tie. When he came back down the stairs, he received smiles from both women…well, smiling eyes from Rebecca.

Walking into the churchyard with Mrs. Bailey on one arm and Rebecca on the other, the crowd parted all the way to the church stairs. A hush fell over the throng as the three walked toward the church.

"Adam?" asked Ben as they passed in front of him.

"Pa, you know Mrs. Bailey."

"Mrs. Bailey, so good to see you this morning," said Ben. "And you, Rebecca." He gently touched the uninjured side of her chin, slightly turning her head so he could get a better look, grunting and looking crossly at Adam.

"I'll explain it all later, Pa."

"You don't need to explain it. I've heard all about it," he quietly barked while looking over the crowd.

Mrs. Bailey tugged on Adam's arm. "Shall we go inside? There's no point in adding to the gossip."

Ben, Adam, Rebecca and Mrs. Bailey sat on a church pew in that order for the service. At the end of the service, everyone was shocked when Mrs. Bailey stood, asking the minister if she could address the congregation. He approached her and helped her up to the front, looking uneasily at her. She winked, then faced the crowd.

"I would like to introduce you all to a new resident of Virginia City. Many of you are already talking about her, but in order to end the gossip and supposition, I will tell you about her. Adam Cartwright brought this young lady to church last week to introduce her to the fine folks of Virginia City, hoping she would make friends. The first person she approached was me as I sat alone on the front pew of the church...where I have sat for the last year…alone. She introduced herself, held a hymnal for me, and helped me stand; she did as a newcomer something that none of you has done for the last year. She asked me if I needed help. In the last week, I believe, if you are not blind, you can see the amount of help she has given me…a newcomer who came in with no expectations saw a need in me that none of my _friends_ did."

"And how did all my _friends _welcome her? By spreading gossip. Well, here's some truths you all should know. Rebecca Jennings is one of the richest people I know. She may not have anything but a few clothes to her name. But what she has in her heart is priceless. Yes, she reads. No, she is not my long lost niece. And, no, Adam Cartwright did not bring her to Virginia City to find a man to take care of her. She came to Virginia City after staying as a guest at the Ponderosa. She will be staying in my home, and she will be working for Mrs. Lewis as an assistant seamstress. You should all welcome her and apologize for acting like a bunch of jackasses." Mrs. Bailey turned to the minister. "Excuse me, Reverend, but I call it like I see it. Thank you for letting me say my piece."

Rebecca had slowly slouched in the pew to the point that Adam put his arm around her, and taking both of her arms, pulled her back up.

"Mrs. Bailey, no apologies are necessary," said the minister. "I think a little fire and brimstone are appropriate at times. Let us pray."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

After a small gathering in the churchyard centered around Rebecca, Ben invited her and Mrs. Bailey to the Ponderosa for Sunday dinner. Mrs. Bailey rode ahead with Ben while Adam walked Rebecca home to get her riding clothes, including the scarf Adam had given her, and Mrs. Bailey's buggy.

After dinner, Ben sat with Mrs. Bailey on the front porch, sipping coffee and talking while Adam and Rebecca went to the barn to saddle their horses.

"Mrs. Bailey, I want to apologize to you for not stopping by."

"At least you offered help, Ben. But I wasn't looking for a handout. And I could have easily hired someone to work for me. Besides that, it's the company of women, I needed most. There are just some things that require a woman's touch," she said, winking. "And stop calling me Mrs. Bailey. When Tag was alive, I was Mildred. I haven't changed that much...just got older."

Ben smiled. "All right, Mildred. I understand Rebecca has been quite a bit of help to you."

"With Rebecca, it's an honest trade. She needs me as much as I need her. She's such a sweet thing, always smiling…always working. That worries me Ben.

"Why does her disposition worry you?"

"Same reason Adam's disposition should worry you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know what happened with that Dayton woman. Everyone in town knows what happened with her and Adam and his cousin. But Adam was hurt long before that one…not so much by people, but by circumstances. Those two are a lot alike. She's been hurt by circumstances. She smiles and spouts that there's a reason for everything. He tends to stay close to the vest…very private. They both are hard workers. They lose themselves that way. But mark my words, Ben, one day those two are going to explode. And the person who's standing there when it happens isn't going to have any idea what just hit them."

Ben sat with a furrowed brow, just looking at her, choosing his words carefully. "Mildred, why do you think this?"

"Because that's what happens. I've seen it a hundred times. The nicest ones just hold it in until something happens that makes it overflow. It's been building up all their lives. The next really bad thing that happens in their lives might be the thing that makes them blow up."

Adam and Rebecca came out of the barn, leading their horses toward the front porch. Adam tied Sport to the hitching rail, then took Sara's reins. Sara was an older mare, calm and gentle.

"All right. I want you to put your left foot in the stirrup here while you hold the horn," he said, holding the stirrup still for her.

She reached up for the horn, then lifted her foot into the stirrup which brought her up on her right toes. She wobbled, and Adam wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her up.

"All right, now push yourself up and swing your right leg over on three. Ready? One, two, push."

Up and over she went, settling into the saddle. Adam handed her the reins and walked to the other side of the horse to put her foot in the other stirrup. "How do you feel?"

"A little nervous," she mumbled, trying to keep her jaw still. "This is a long way up."

"It's not any higher than the seat of a buckboard."

"Well, a buckboard doesn't have a mind of its own," she said apprehensively. Adam started to walk to Sport. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to mount Sport. I'll be right back. Just sit still. Sara may have a mind of her own, but she knows to wait."

Adam walked Sport beside her and took her reins. "I'm going to lead you around the yard. Right now, I just want you to get used to sitting in the saddle."

She smiled timorously as much as she could while Adam led Sara around in a long oval in the yard.

"Ben, do you see the way he looks at her?" asked Mrs. Bailey.

"Mm hm. She looks at him the same way. You think they know?"

"He might. She has no idea what's happening. She's never been in love. She's never even been paid that kind of attention."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me. She told me a lot of things."

"He'll question what he's feeling. He doesn't do anything without thinking it through."

"Well, she isn't just going to fall over. She has a problem with your money."

"What?"

"She doesn't want people to think she's taking advantage of your kindness because you're wealthy and she's always been poor. Some of that gossip…."

"Did she tell you she tried to leave?"

"Yep. She said Adam wouldn't let her. Said he carried her over his shoulder back to the house."

"He did."

"I just hope he doesn't wait too long, and she doesn't try to reason her way out of it. There's something to be said for following your heart, even when you've only known each other a few months. Tag and I knew after a few weeks, and we were married for sixty years."

"I knew pretty quickly with all three of my wives."

Mrs. Bailey and Ben sat contentedly watching Adam teach Rebecca to ride the rest of the afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Robbie Jennings stood in an alley…always in the shadows. If anyone saw him, they'd instantly see the likeness…it was just too eerie…except the eyes. There was no mistaking her eyes.

He watched when that Cartwright fella took her to the dress shop. When he left her he went into another store and came back out with a box wearing a fancy bow. Then he went over to a restaurant and came back out with a picnic basket.

When he followed them out of town, he kept his distance, always staying just out of sight, following the tracks of the buggy. Then he stood down wind, so any noise he might have made wouldn't carry to them, and just watched. Cartwright kissed her…more than once.

Robbie was sitting in a dark corner in the barn when they were dancing and watched the punch that knocked her to the ground. Then today, Cartwright took both the women to church, then out to his family's place.

This could be what he'd been waiting for.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Adam, Mrs. Bailey's house looks lovely. And she's tickled pink about it," said Rebecca.

"And the inside is a sight for sore eyes, too. You've done a good job for her. I remember how she was before her husband died. He was the president of the Virginia City Bank, and they had a caretaker. I don't know why Mrs. Bailey let him go after Mr. Bailey died, but it's clear now she's been mourning him ever since. That is, until you came along."

"It wasn't me. It was someone. She's just been lonely."

Rebecca closed her eyes and took a deep breath…fresh air. The air never smelled this fresh on the mountain; it smelled like dirt, sweat and gun powder. Even in San Francisco living near the docks, it smelled fishy all the time. But here, on the Ponderosa, it smelled of pine, and as they got closer to the lake, it smelled…clean…like after a rain.

"Here we are," said Adam, stopping the buggy near the water's edge. "I come here when I need to think. When I lose track of time, Pa always knows where to find me," he said, pointing, "sitting right out there on that boulder."

He helped her out of the buggy, took her hand and together they jumped from one boulder to the other until they were standing on 'his' boulder. Sitting down, he pulled her down in front of him with her leaning back into his chest, both watching the colorful ripples in the water…the way she had taught him to see it.

"You didn't bring anything to read today?" she asked.

"No, I thought you might recite some of what you've been reading…Browning, wasn't it?"

She cleared her throat.

_"If thou must love me, let it be for nought  
Except for love's sake only. Do not say  
'I love her for her smile—her look—her way  
Of speaking gently…'_

_But love me for love's sake, that evermore_

_Thou may'st love on, through love's eternity."_

She had turned to her side and leaned back in his arms so that she could see his face as she recited Sonnet 14. When she finished, she didn't blush, but held his gaze, hoping he would understand. Then he recited Browning.

_"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
…I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."_

"Sonnet 43," she said softly.

"Becca, not long before you stumbled into my life, I pretty much gave up on finding someone to share my life with. Every other woman I found I could love ended up leaving for one reason or another. I prayed to a God whose existence I questioned to send me an angel. Something drew me to that pasture the day I found you. There you were with nothing but the clothes on your back…no commitments, no obligations, no attachments…nothing that could give you a reason to leave. A clean slate with the heart of an angel." He kissed her, and touched her forehead with his, staying nose to nose. "Marry me," he whispered.

She leaned away from him, trembling. "Adam, are you sure this is what you want? I'm not elegant or educated. I still don't know why you need more than one fork or spoon…or drinking glass. I don't even read well. I'm just…plain…ordinary."

"There's nothing plain or ordinary about you. You're beautiful. You're remarkable. You give people a reason to smile just by being around. When you look at someone, the first thing you find is the good, no matter how bad they are."

She pinched her arm, then winced, making Adam laugh. "Why did you do that?"

"To see if I'm dreaming."

He pulled her into him, holding her tightly against him, then took her mouth with his. "Did that feel like a dream?" he whispered. "Just say yes."

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Adam awoke as the first hint of light appeared in the bedroom window. He didn't move at first, not wanting to disturb the woman still sleeping in his arms. He gently pulled his arm from under her neck and propped up, watching her, the image of peacefulness, still wearing a faint smile. She looked happy; as happy as he was.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"It was that lusty gaze of yours weighing on me," she said, quietly teasing. "How many days is it now?"

"You know how many days it's been," he answered, grinning. "I'm here, you're here; we're here…together. You aren't dreaming."

"I guess I should give up on that being the case, huh? I've had three months of mornings that you've been right here to greet me when I wake up. I keep wondering when your father is going to send you off somewhere I can't go."

"It's Saturday. We don't have to worry about anything like that for a little while," he said, sinking back down into his pillow, drawing her into him and kissing her.

"Oh, but Mr. Cartwright, we do. There are animals to feed, a cow to milk, and a garden to tend. I need to cook for tomorrow's church picnic, and you promised your father you'd go look at a bull with him today. And don't forget, we're spending the day with Mrs. Bailey tomorrow after the picnic."

Adam let out a disappointed breath, then dropped his arms heavily to the bed. "Rebecca Cartwright, you do know how to take the wind out of a man's sails."

She climbed on top of him. "There will be plenty more wind for your sails, Mister," she said, smiling and taking his lips with hers. She continued on to sit on his side of the bed, holding her arms above her head, yawning and stretching. When she was dressed, she went into the kitchen of the house Adam had finished for them just before their wedding, and began to make his breakfast. By the time he was dressed and out of the bedroom, his coffee was ready and waiting for him on the dining room table.

Rebecca brought out a plate of bacon and toast then disappeared back into the kitchen. She soon returned with two plates each of eggs and fried potatoes. Leaning into the back of his chair, she kissed his neck as she placed a plate in front of him, then sat down next to him.

Adam poured her a cup of coffee. "I went to see Roy while I was in town yesterday. I was going to tell you last night, but…the wind was blowing," he said, grinning.

The smile faded from her face as she looked down at her plate. "Anything?"

"No. Your brother seems to have completely disappeared. I sent two men up into the mountains to look for your father's camp, but they haven't gotten back." He reached to hold her hand. "You know they may not find anything. It's been almost a year."

She put her fork down and leaned back in her chair. "I can't help but feel a little guilty. I buried him as best I could before I left, but if I hadn't left, no one would have ever found anything of me. As it was, you almost didn't find me."

"I don't know what you expect from me if we ever find your brother, but I have to warn you…it won't be a warm reception."

She took a deep breath. "I told you before finding him doesn't matter. It's for the best."

They finished their breakfast in silence and prepared for their day. Adam came in from the barn to kiss his wife goodbye before he left to meet his father.

"If I get finished today, I would like to go for a ride. Is that alright with you?" she asked, tiptoeing to put her arms around his neck.

"Do me a favor and stay on the Ponderosa," he said, slightly creasing his eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?" she teased.

"You know it does. You haven't been riding that long," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

She drew in one side of her mouth, and he responded by slightly raising his chin. "I'm going where I always go; to the place where you proposed." She smiled demurely, glancing up into his eyes. "I'll be back in plenty of time to fix your supper."

He smiled, pulled her against him and kissed her one more time before he turned to the door. "Adam?" He stopped and turned back to her. "Please be careful. Come back to me," she said, looking at him as if he were the only person in her world.

He winked. "Count on it," he said, leaving, pulling the door closed behind him.

Rebecca happily went through her daily chores. Shortly after lunchtime, when her work was done, she changed into her riding clothes, tied her favorite scarf around her neck, then walked to the barn where she saddled her horse. She rode away from the house, taking the same route she took almost every Saturday, sometimes with Adam, sometimes alone. Adam had taken her to a place at the lake where the deep blue of the water turned into a beautiful green the closer it came to the shore. It reminded her of shimmering sapphires and emeralds. The landscape along the way was breathtaking with tall green pine trees reaching up to a clear azure sky and rugged mountains sprinkled with snow in the background. Large boulders led into the water, and she would always hop from rock to rock to the same spot, where she could lie back, enjoying the warmth of the sun while she trailed her hand in the clean, cool water.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Adam arrived at the ranch house, his father had just finished cinching his saddle around Buck. Adam didn't dismount, but waited while Ben mounted and turned. "Mornin', Pa," Adam said with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Son. You're in good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, still smiling.

"No reason. I just don't remember many Saturday mornings when you smiled about work."

"Well, it's not really work, is it? We're just going to look at a bull," he said, raising his eyebrows in question.

Ben laughed. "Yep, we're just going to look at a bull, though we may be bringing it back if it's as impressive as Harland described." The two men trotted their horses away from the house toward the ranch of Harland Timms, just to the east of the Ponderosa. "Harland said this bull was sired by that big one he brought up from Texas. He says he's just as big."

"If that's true, he might be worth buying if the price is right," said Adam. "We could use a bull that'll produce size. After all, the more beef, the higher the profit."

Ben grunted in agreement, and the two men rode in silence for a few minutes. "Were you able to get into town to talk to Roy about Rebecca's brother?"

"Yeah. Nothing's turned up."

"How's Rebecca?"

"She's fine. She's looking forward to the church social tomorrow. We talked about her brother this morning. She still wants to let it drop. I'll never understand why she doesn't want him punished for causing her father's death."

Ben shook his head. "She's right when she says finding him won't bring her father back. Maybe you need to let it go."

The ride to the Timms ranch took several hours. When the Cartwrights arrived, Harland met them on the porch. The bull was waiting in a corral next to the barn, and when Adam saw him, he whistled. "He's a big one, all right." He walked around the corral studying the bull, then nodded to Ben. It didn't take much to convince Ben to make the purchase, and an hour later, after a drink with Harland to seal the deal, Adam and Ben were on their way back to the Ponderosa with the newest member of their herd.

"Pa, why don't we take him over to our place and put him in the pasture behind the house? We don't have a bull out there yet, and those heifers are old enough to breed. You can stay for dinner. Becca would love to see you."

"You can have the bull, but I can only stay long enough to say hello to Rebecca. I'll never hear the end of it from Hop Sing if I try to bow out of dinner this late."

Adam laughed. "I expect that's true."

When the bull was safely in the back pasture, they rode up to a dark house. "That's odd," said Adam. He hurriedly tied Sport and trotted to the front door, stepping inside with Ben right behind him. "Becca," he called as he lit a lantern. When he got no answer, he went to the kitchen. Ben watched him rush into the bedroom. He came back out of the bedroom wearing a look of alarm.

"Now, Adam, she could just be late getting back. Didn't you say she went for a ride?"

"She said she'd be back to fix supper, but it's already getting dark. She should've been back hours ago." Adam rushed back out the door to the barn. Her horse wasn't there. "I'm going to look for her."

"Do you know where she was going?"

"She said she was riding out to the lake. She rides to the same place every Saturday. You know the place, Pa; the same place you used to find me."

"You go on ahead, Adam. I'll ride by the house and get Joe and Hoss to help search."

When the rest of the Cartwrights arrived at the lake, they found Adam standing on the rock where she always sat looking out into the lake. He stepped back onto the shore, wearing a deep frown. He had already searched the area for her. The last bit of sunlight had begun to fade over the horizon, but there was just enough light for Hoss to see tracks in the sandy dirt on the shore. "Adam, she wasn't alone. These tracks are fresh. I make out four, maybe five horses. And look here. It looks like someone was dragged."

Joe had walked to the edge of the woods and came back holding something that Adam couldn't make out in the fading light. Joe looked at him apologetically when he handed Adam her neck scarf, the same scarf Adam had bought for her the first time he took her into town. They all knew without saying anything; Rebecca Cartwright had been taken.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The Cartwrights rode back to Adam's house, where Adam immediately began packing his saddlebags. "Now, Adam, you should wait until we talk to Sheriff Coffee," said Ben.

"Pa, it'll take at least two hours to get to Virginia City, then time to talk to Roy if he's there, and another two hours to get back. There's a fresh trail."

"Adam, you ain't gonna be able to see well enough tonight to follow it. Y'might as well wait 'til mornin'," said Hoss.

"They might not be that far ahead," said Adam with urgency in his voice, as he flew from one room to another, gathering supplies.

Ben tried to reason with him. "You have no idea when they took her. It could have been hours ago."

"Well, while you three argue about it, I'm gonna go ahead and ride into town and bring Roy out," said Joe as he walked to the front door.

"That's the first sensible thing anybody's said," said Hoss.

Ben grabbed Adam's arm as he tried to hurry past them, heading for the kitchen. "We'll go back out to the lake, Adam, but we are waiting there for Roy." Adam shrugged his father's hand away, and while he kept packing, Ben walked over to Hoss. "Hoss, go home and get your gear packed. I want you to go with him."

Hoss nodded, "Pa, you make sure he waits for me."

"Just hurry. I'm not going to be able to stall him for long. Once we're out there, and he's had the chance to look around again, he'll leave. Now, go on, and be quick about."

"Yessir," said Hoss as he left.

As soon as Adam had his saddlebags packed, he ran out to the barn, saddling a fresh horse. He and his father left.

Hoss had been right, for when Adam and his father got back out to the site at the lake where Rebecca had been, it was almost pitch black. "Pa, I'll wait for Roy until the moon's up. But that's all." Adam paced back and forth on the shore of the lake, stopping every now and then to look out.

Ben sat on a boulder, watching him pace, unable to offer any words that would give him even a little comfort. He imagined he'd be the same if it had been one of his wives that had been taken. The sound of hooves approaching drew him from his thoughts. Sheriff Coffee, Joe, and Hoss all rode in together just as the moon had begun to make its appearance above the tops of the mountains in the distance.

"Are you sure she was here?" asked Roy.

"I found her scarf right over there," said Joe, pointing to the edge of the woods behind them.

"And look here, Roy," said Hoss. "See these tracks. There was four or five horses here recently."

"Well, I haven't seen or heard any news about kidnappin' in these parts. But further north, up in Oregon Territory and over in Salt Lake, there've been reports of girls going missing. No one ever sees 'em again," said Roy. Adam turned away toward the lake. "Now, Adam, that's up north. That don't mean that's what's happened to Rebecca. I'll go back to town and get some men together to go looking. But considerin' those tracks say the riders are headin' west, there's not much ground to cover before we have to turn back. I'll notify the closest law in California and have them keep a look out for anything that looks suspicious. But that's about all I can do."

Adam turned to his father. "I have to go, Pa. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll try to keep in touch." Adam mounted his horse, but before he could leave, Hoss grabbed his reins.

"Wait one minute there, Older Brother, while I get Chubb. I'm goin' with ya."

"Hoss…"

"Ain't no ifs, ands or buts, Adam…I'm goin' and that's that," said Hoss as he stepped up and swung his leg over Chubb's back.

Ben, Joe and Roy stood watching as the two men disappeared into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Adam and Hoss traveled in silence by the light of the moon, sometimes riding, sometimes walking. The riders they were following had moved inland into the trees away from the lake, and following the trail was difficult, if not impossible. Finally, Adam stopped, giving up hope that he'd be able to follow the trail until light. He dismounted, and stood, leaning heavily on one leg, staring at the ground, struggling with the need to keep moving, but afraid he might miss an important sign.

_Becca, where are you? I should have known not to let you ride by yourself. I should have known you were too good to be true, that one way or another, you would be leaving me. All those mornings you woke up asking if it was all a dream…I should have been asking that question._

Hoss came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Adam, we'll find her. Come mornin' we'll be able to pick up the trail."

"Hoss, tell me I'm not chasing a dream."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"I've waited so long…and she just fell into my life. Just when everything was perfect, she's gone."

Hoss took Adam by the arms and spun him around, his brows furrowed over angry eyes. "You stop it right there. She's as real as you and me…which is all the more reason for you not to give up. Adam, we just started lookin'. I cain't believe you're already givin' up."

"I'm not giving up, Hoss. I'll look for her until there's nowhere else to look. It's just…it was so perfect…we were so perfect…so happy. For the first time in my life, I looked forward…to life." Adam looked away. "I just have a feeling…I'm not supposed to be that happy."

"Come on. Let's get some sleep and get started at first light. We'll stop by Lapham's and ask some questions." Hoss turned and began to unfasten the cinch around Chubb's belly. Adam followed.

The next morning when Hoss awoke, Adam already had a pot of coffee warming by the fire. Looking at Adam's face, Hoss knew he hadn't slept, but he also knew there was no point in saying anything. He'd seen Adam like this before, when he had to leave the camp that had belonged to Ruth after she was forced to go with the Shoshone as their spirit, White Buffalo Woman. It had taken him most of a year to get back to himself, and even then, there was a piece of him missing. Hoss thought the day Adam married Rebecca was probably the happiest Adam had ever been. He looked happy…happier than Hoss had ever seen him…as if the webs of his past no longer entangled him.

Hoss stooped next to the fire and poured himself a cup of coffee. He eyed Adam, who was leaning against a tree, sipping coffee, staring at nothing in particular. The two men broke camp silently, saddled their horses and headed back to the lake to Lapham's, the only stop on the lake's south side, hoping to find something that might tell them where to go to find Rebecca.

Old Man Lapham confirmed that a group of men had stopped in for a drink. "They traveled with a wagon. I remember 'cause they took turns guardin' it, like there was somethin' worth a lot of money in the back. Never seen 'em before. Can't say I'd ever want to again. They had a look in their eyes like they was up to no good."

"How long ago were they here?" asked Hoss.

"It was afternoon. I remember 'cause we weren't fixin' lunch anymore and they damn near shot up the place afore I told 'em I'd fix 'em somethin' to eat. They stayed about an hour and left. Come to think of it, they took some food out to that wagon, so there musta been someone in it."

Adam had been standing by the door, looking out and listening. When the old man said someone was in the wagon, he stiffened and flared his nostrils, then walked out to his horse.

Hoss put a coin on the bar, nodding his thanks, then followed Adam out the door. Before Hoss even got to Chubb, Adam was already headed down the road. Hoss knew he'd have to keep an eye on Adam. If he didn't, he just might lose him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Adam and Hoss rode across the south side of the lake without seeing much. They stopped at Yank's Station, the only way station in the basin, but a wagon hadn't stopped. Riding past Johnson's Cutoff toward Hope Valley, they stopped at a homestead to ask if a wagon had gone by. The owners there had not seen a wagon. They doubled back, picking up Johnson's Cutoff and following it over the summit. It was the only other road the men they were following could have taken a wagon.

They stopped and asked the station manager at the top, whose sole purpose was to pull stagecoaches and wagons up the grade, if he had seen the wagon and men. "Yep, they came by here yesterday evening, just before dark. Had to pull the wagon up the grade. Funny, when I asked him how many people were in the wagon, he said not to worry with it. Everyone in the wagon was staying in the wagon."

"Mister, did he say how many were in the wagon?" asked Hoss.

"No, not to me. But, I overheard 'em talkin' about the _ladies_ in the wagon. Made it sound like there was more'n one. And there was a fella…had long blonde hair coming out of his hat…him and the head man was arguin'. The blonde fella was talking about asking for money, but the head man told him they were doing it his way so they could disappear. They got pretty loud."

"Did he say which way they was headed?" Hoss asked as he watched Adam from the door of the little station.

"Nope. Didn't say much to me at all. I just pulled 'em up, and they were on their way."

"Much obliged, Mister," said Hoss, nodding. He walked over to Adam who was standing by his horse. "I make it they're about half a day ahead. Sounds like there's more women in that wagon than just Rebecca. I wonder why we ain't seen anyone else lookin' for it." Adam didn't say anything and mounted his horse. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about the right direction until we get down to Silver Fork. That's the first place they'll be able to leave Johnson's Cutoff."

The two Cartwrights rode quickly to Silver Fork and stopped at the station there. The wagon had, indeed, come through several hours before and continued on down Johnson's Cutoff. "Three women…all of 'em walkin' like they'd been drinking…got out. Some of them men helped 'em over to the privy. I thought they must'a been their wives 'cause they was treating 'em real good. Didn't hit 'em or nothing and didn't yell at 'em."

Adam stepped forward. "Was one of the women wearing riding clothes…a woman with long blonde hair?"

"Well Mister, they all had long blonde hair, but yep, one of 'em looked like she was ready to go ridin'. The others was wearing dresses."

Adam nodded at Hoss who thanked the station master. "Placerville's the next place they can change their route," said Hoss. "We ain't gonna make it tonight, though."

Adam mounted. "Let's go."

As they rode, Hoss thought their options. Five or six against two…not good odds. "Hey Adam. What do you plan to do if we catch up to that wagon?"

Adam continued to look ahead. "Haven't really thought about it."

"Well, don't ya think ya oughta?"

Adam stopped his horse and looked over at Hoss. "I guess I'll have to wait and see where we catch up. If we're in Placerville, I'll go for the sheriff. If not…" he shrugged and nudged his horse into a walk. "The station master at Silver Fork said it looked like she was drunk. You know as well as I do that she'd get sick before she got enough whiskey in her to get drunk. And she'd be fighting them all the way if she could." He looked ahead again and winced. "They're giving them something to keep them in control."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe laudanum. If they're giving them enough, they'd sleep through most of this." Adam didn't say anything else until they stopped to make camp.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Adam picked a place to camp well off the road just to the east of Pacific House, a little town with a pony remount station, a saloon and a hotel. When he dismounted at the edge of the road, he noticed fresh tracks…like someone had stopped here before them. "Hoss, what do you make of that?" Adam asked, pointing to the disturbed dirt along the side of the road.

Hoss stooped down and brushed his hand over the loose soil. "This is five or six horses, but I don't see no wagon tracks." He walked into to the road and looked around. "There's wagon tracks here in the road, but none of 'em leave the road. They could belong to one of the stagecoaches." He made his way back to the side of the road and followed the horse tracks into the woods. "Hey, Adam."

Adam walked up behind him. "What is it, Hoss?"

"Looks like they left someone behind," said Hoss, stepping aside so Adam could see the body lying face down in the dirt.

Adam knelt next to the body and turned it over. _Dear God. They were twins._ His hand went immediately up to cover his mouth as he leaned back on the heel of his boot.

Hoss searched the man's pockets and found a folded piece of paper. "Looks like some sort of a deed," he said as he unfolded it. He looked up at Adam with furrowed brows. "The name on the deed is Jennings. Robert Jennings," he said, handing the deed to Adam.

"Look at his face, Hoss." Hoss moved next to Adam and looked down at the man, swallowing hard.

"Why would her brother be mixed up in this?"

Adam took a deep breath and rose to his feet. "I don't know why that would surprise you. He left her to die. Maybe he found out she married a Cartwright and decided to cash in."

"The fella at the summit said somethin' about a blonde man talking about asking for money," said Hoss. "When we get to Placerville, we should send Pa a telegram to look for a ransom note. He needs to check over at your place." He waited for Adam to respond, but instead, Adam looked disgustedly at the body. "Come on," said Hoss. We should get him buried."

"Why? Let the animals have him."

"Now Adam, are you gonna be able to tell that little gal that you didn't bury her brother? I know you carry some hard feelings for what he done to her, but wouldn't she want him buried?"

Adam scratched the side of his head, let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. "I'll go find some rocks," he said as he shuffled away.

Once they had the body buried, Adam refused to say a prayer over him and dared Hoss to make a cross. "Just lay his gun and hat on top of the rocks. We'll tell someone at Pacific House tomorrow."

They rode a little ways down the road and made camp. Dinner consisted of coffee and beans, and when they were both settled, Hoss asked, "If her brother was mixed up with them other fellas that took her, what d'you s'pose made 'em kill 'im?"

"I don't know, Hoss."

"Maybe they was arguin' about the ransom."

"Maybe." Adam pushed his beans around on his plate, finally putting the plate down and picking up his coffee cup.

"You need to eat. You ain't gonna be no good tomorrow without something in your stomach."

Adam ignored him and sat, thinking about the promise he had made to Rebecca. He had promised her he'd see to it that her brother never hurt her again…that no one ever hurt her again. _I should have known better than to make a promise I've never been very good at keeping. But she should've been safe. She was on the Ponderosa._

Hoss watched Adam's face; watched as Adam's eyes fixed on the fire while deep lines formed in his forehead. He knew Adam was taking full responsibility for Rebecca's kidnapping. "Adam, you didn't have any way of knowin' she'd be taken like that. Especially on the Ponderosa. We always felt safe there."

Adam moved over to his saddle and lay down on his bedroll with his back to Hoss, covering himself with his blanket. He was done talking for the day.

Hoss picked up the untouched plate of beans and threw them out. It turned out he wasn't very hungry himself. When he had their dinner cleaned up, he stoked the fire and lay down to sleep.

Adam lay still, remembering the last time he had lain with her, holding her, loving her…the night before she was taken. It wasn't often that Adam Cartwright said a prayer at night, but tonight he prayed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Adam and Hoss stopped by the town of Pacific House on their way to Placerville, telling the hotel manager there about the body they had buried only a few miles up the road. The manager said he'd send a telegram to the sheriff in Placerville, but he doubted that anyone would come out since the man was already buried.

Adam pulled Hoss out the door, not caring one way or another about what happened to Robbie Jennings. All he cared about was finding his wife, and he was anxious to get to Placerville to talk to the sheriff there. Roy would have already wired him about Rebecca's kidnapping, so the sheriff should have already been looking for the wagon.

But when they arrived at the sheriff's office at Placerville, the sheriff told them he had not seen a covered wagon come into town in the last week. He suggested they wait in Placerville and wire the sheriffs of the small towns to the north and south; that a covered wagon with five or six riders would be something they'd notice in the towns that were really no more than mining camps.

While Hoss waited, Adam rode on to Folsom where they might have taken the railroad into Sacramento. He went straight to the sheriff's office where the sheriff there had also gotten a wire from Roy. "Son, there are covered wagons comin' and goin' out of here all day every day. It would be impossible to check them all. You say you think your wife is in one of 'em?"

"My wife and at least two other women. I think they've been given laudanum to keep them under control."

"Why would you think that, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Because the station master at Silver Fork saw three women who looked drunk being helped out of the wagon. My wife doesn't hold her liquor well. She'd be sick before she ever got close to being drunk."

"You sure it was your wife?"

"The description fit."

The sheriff nodded and thought for a moment. "Your family receive a ransom note?"

"Nothing."

"Well, we can start at the train station. If three women got on that train lookin' like they was drunk, someone's bound to remember 'em. If that doesn't work we'll ask around town. Mr. Cartwright, it sure would help if you had a photograph of your wife."

Adam breathed deeply. "I have a photograph in my saddlebag." The two men walked out of the office, stopping at Adam's horse. Adam pulled a photograph of Rebecca on their wedding day from his saddlebag, handing it to the sheriff, who looked at it for a long moment.

"Pretty lady," he said, handing it back to Adam. "You hang onto that. You'll be going with me, and you can show it around."

The sheriff spoke to the clerk at the train station, showing him Rebecca's picture. "She'd a been travelling with at least two other women and some men. They may have appeared to be drunk. You seen anyone like that, Norton?" asked the sheriff.

"I didn't, Sheriff, but I haven't been on duty a lot lately. You know Mary's home ill. Hart's been filling in for me."

The sheriff nodded and turned to Adam. "Let's go see Hart."

Hart was an older gentleman who wore spectacles down low on his nose. It didn't really matter because it was apparent he couldn't see very well with or without them. "Now Hart, can you see this photograph? Have you seen her at the train station…maybe with two other women and five or six men?" shouted the sheriff.

Hart held the photograph close to his face. "You say she was with some other women and they was drunk? Well, I'd know 'cause we don't allow drunks on the train…to start with anyway." He looked again at the photograph. "She's a pretty thing, ain't she?"

"He doesn't remember anything," said Adam impatiently, reaching to take the photograph back.

Hart pulled away. "Wait just an all-fired minute young fella…Chinaman," he said, surrendering the photograph.

"What about a Chinaman, Hart?" asked the sheriff.

"Three women…all of 'em had long blonde hair. A big Chinaman picked 'em up and set 'em right up on the top step, then another one pushed 'em into a private car. That fancy Chinaman that came into town not too long ago…the one with all those other Chinamen around him…you know, the one that had those Chinese woman followin' him everywhere he went. That's the one."

"When'd they leave?" asked Adam, the first ray of hope showing in his eyes.

"This morning."

Adam reached out and took the man's hand in both of his. "Thank you."

As he and the sheriff were on their way out the door, Hart asked, "Who is she?"

"His wife," answered the sheriff.

Hart scratched his chin. "Oh my."

"Where's your Chinatown, Sheriff?"

"Hold your horses, Cartwright. You don't go rushing into Chinatown. Those Chinese pretty much take care of things there in their own way. If he's the Chinaman I think Hart's talkin' about, there's only one place in Chinatown he'd have stayed. You go back to the office. I'll be asking the questions there."

"I need to send a telegram first. My brother's waiting in Placerville."

"Alright, but when you get finished, wait at the office. I won't be long."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

An hour had passed since the sheriff had gone to Chinatown. Adam had been pacing the floor for most of it, except when the clerk from the telegraph office came in to deliver a wire from Hoss. It read simply, "Underway. Wait. Be there soon as I can. Hoss."

Just as Adam was heading out the door of the office toward Chinatown, the sheriff stepped up on the porch. "Where d'you think you're going?"

"I was going to look for you. You've been gone over an hour."

"I asked the wrong questions and got surrounded by Tong." He looked around him, then pulled Adam back inside the office. "You don't mess with the Tong around here, and you stick to your agreements with 'em."

"What agreement?" asked Adam, pinching his lips tightly together as he flared his nostrils.

"When I went to the…hotel…over there, I made the man at the front desk show me his book. Every name in that book was Yung Lin which means they're doing a lot of illegal business there. When I started asking questions, I was _invited _to speak to Wu Fong." The sheriff poured himself a cup of coffee and took a long sip after dragging his hand through his hair from his forehead to the back of his head. "I agreed not to cause any trouble if they'd tell me about the white women that left on the train. Fong told me they were sold to Chinese merchants who specialize in rare commodities in China. He said two of them brought five thousand dollars each. The third one was more." The sheriff slammed his coffee cup down on his desk. "Is there something you're not telling me about your wife, Cartwright? Why would they think she was such a rare commodity?"

Adam chewed on the inside of his mouth. "That's the least of your worries. You have direct knowledge that the men who took my wife sold her into white slavery. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Cartwright, I don't know who they were…hell, I don't even know what they look like. Chances are they all went their separate ways when they got their money. And right now, finding them isn't gonna help your wife. Fong said these men were middlemen. They'll have a buyer in San Francisco who will leave with her as soon as the deal is done. You need to get to San Francisco."

"And just how do I do that before they leave? They left here on the morning train. They're better than a half a day ahead of me."

"I'll wire the San Francisco police and let 'em know what's happened. Hopefully, they'll know who to talk to about your wife before whoever buys her leaves."

"My brother is on the way here. His name is Hoss. Tell him I rode ahead. Tell him to come to San Francisco. I'll leave information for him with the police. I've already missed the train today, so I'll ride to Sacramento, then take a steamer to San Francisco. Where's the livery? I need a fresh horse."

After the sheriff gave him directions, Adam turned to leave, but the sheriff caught his arm, looking apologetically at him. "Cartwright…good luck."

Adam nodded and hurried out of the office, heading to the telegraph office to send a telegram to his father. "Rebecca sold to Chinaman. Need Hop Sing. Send to San Francisco. Leave arrival with San Francisco police. Will meet him. Adam."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Adam didn't have time to think about his pain at losing Rebecca during his ride into Sacramento. He pushed his horse hard to the point that the man at the livery stable chastised him for almost killing him. Adam didn't bother addressing the man's concerns, but rather stroked the horse's nose, silently apologizing. Still, it was more important to be in Sacramento in time to board the steamer.

The steamer was a different story, Adam having nothing to do but think. He stood at the rail of the ship watching the murky water of the Sacramento River being pushed away from the bow. He saw her face, her smile, her eyes…the way they sparkled when she smiled, their green and amber as bright as the trees and the hay fields in sunshine.

He wondered if he'd ever look into those beautiful eyes again, or touch her soft cheek, kiss her warm lips, hold her….

A profound sadness took him over, and he pushed himself away from the rail and made his way back to his berth. Going over and over in his mind how much he yearned for her now wasn't going to help him get her back. He needed a plan, but even that was beyond his reach. He wouldn't know anything until he spoke to the San Francisco police, and still then, he might know nothing.

But Hop Sing…Hop Sing could go places, ask questions that he couldn't, and he could do it much faster than he or the police if his extensive family helped. He lay down, but sleep eluded him. He traded his yearning for her for what might have been…if only he'd asked her to wait to go riding or perhaps ride with him and his father out to Harland's ranch.

Was all this her brother's doing? If he had been anywhere around Virginia City, he would have known that Rebecca married a Cartwright. But the intention of the kidnappers wasn't to extort money from them, but rather to make money another way. Could Rebecca's kidnapping have been planned long before she went riding? Or was this a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time and fitting a set of requirements with the type of woman…long blonde hair, slender, but certainly womanly…with her eyes. Maybe they saw her eyes and decided then to take her, knowing they'd be able to sell her at a premium. But then Robbie had been involved, and that took him right back to ransom…at least for Robbie.

He lay there for the duration of the trip, going over everything in his mind time and time again, but there were no answers. The only thing he was sure of now that he didn't know when he started out was that his wife had been sold, and if he didn't find her soon, she might be out of his reach…forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

When Adam arrived in San Francisco, he hired a carriage to take him to the police station. Even though it was late in the evening, he still found a line of person after person reporting a theft, a beating, a drunken brawl…it went on and on.

He grabbed an officer who was hurrying by. "I'm Adam Cartwright. The sheriff in Folsom sent a telegram. My wife has been kidnapped."

The officer looked him up and down, eyeing him to see why this man thought he was special.

"She was taken by Chinese men."

This seemed to grab the young man's attention as he stood up straight, raising his eyebrows. "Come with me." Adam followed the policeman into an office. "Please take a seat. The chief will be with you in a moment." With that, the young man rushed out the door, leaving Adam standing with his hat in his hand, looking around the room. He didn't want to sit down. He'd been sitting or lying in his small berth the better part of the last day. He needed to do something or at least know something more than he already did.

It seemed like an eternity before the office door opened. The man that entered was an older man with a weathered, tired face. Adam could imagine that as the head of the San Francisco Police Department, this man's job had never been an easy one.

"Mr. Cartwright," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Chief James Curtis." Adam shook the man's hand. "Please, Mr. Cartwright, sit down." Adam did as he was requested, crossing his legs and placing his hat on his knee. "I was disturbed by the telegram we received from Folsom regarding your wife. I sent some officers into Chinatown, hoping they might hear something, but nothing firm has turned up yet. Can I offer you a drink, Mr. Cartwright, perhaps some coffee?"

Adam breathed deeply, struggling with the need to jump across the desk and take the man by his collar, asking why he didn't have officers searching every building in Chinatown. He already knew the answer…restraint was in order. "A cup of coffee would be fine, thank you."

Chief Curtis made his way across the room to the coffee pot on the stove. "Mr. Cartwright, I have to be honest. Scores of women are forced into prostitution in this city every day. Even the men aren't safe. I'm sure you've heard of Shanghai." Adam nodded. "But this one is no ordinary kidnapping. Most of the women who are taken are taken right here in the city. You're wife was taken from a good distance, and I understand there were two more women traveling with her that were taken from further away."

"I don't know anything about the other two women, Chief, other than they also had long, blonde hair."

"Your sheriff friend from Folsom seems to think there was more to your wife than just her blonde hair. He mentioned she seemed more valuable to the Chinamen. Why would that be, Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam bent his head into his hand and rubbed his forehead. Her eyes were certainly the first thing he noticed once she opened them. Everyone noticed them the first time they met her…they were always unable to stop staring. The fact remained, even though they were…different…they were beautiful. "My wife has unusual eyes."

"I've seen the bluest, the greenest, the most luminous eyes in my day, Mr. Cartwright. What is so unusual about her eyes?"

"One is green, like the trees in a forest. The other is amber, the color of a hay field in the sunshine. It matches her hair."

Chief Curtis sighed heavily. "Well, we certainly would have been able to identify her if we had found her."

Adam sat up in the chair, noticing the chief had spoken in past tense. "Do you know something you haven't told me?"

"I'm afraid I do, Mr. Cartwright. It would seem there has been a fast moving rumor traveling through Chinatown today. It would appear that a woman with yellow-green eyes has brought the highest price ever paid in Chinatown. And she's already left San Francisco."

Adam jumped to his feet, his heart racing. "Going where?"

"Parts unknown, I'm afraid."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The police sergeant at the front desk looked up to see a little Chinese man waiting, standing patiently in front of the desk right in front of a giant of a man. "Can I help you?"

"I here meet Missa Adam Cartlight. Name Hop Sing. He say to meet here."

"Who are you?" the sergeant asked, poking his chin at the man standing behind Hop Sing.

"I'm with him," he said, nodding at Hop Sing. "Name's Hoss Cartwright."

"Just what we need. Another Cartwright. Come on," said the sergeant, motioning for Hop Sing and Hoss to follow him. They walked into a back room where there was a row of cells. "Cartwright, you have visitors."

Adam, who had been lying on the cot facing the wall for most of the last two days, turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Hop Sing. In one smooth motion, he rolled and stood, then quickly walked to the bars of his cell. "Hop Sing, I'm glad you're here. Hoss," he said, nodding.

"Missa Adam, what you do?"

"Yeah, Adam. How come you're in jail?"

"I lost my temper."

"You lose temper all time."

"Well, the chief of police was the recipient this time."

As if on cue Chief Curtis entered the jail. "Cartwright, are you calm enough to leave that cell?" Adam stood silently, glaring. "Look, I understand why you're so angry, but it's not doing you any good. The way I figure it, the only hope you have of finding your wife is finding out who bought her. Maybe then you can find out where she is. I'll let you out if you'll stay civil, but if you cause any trouble in my city, you'll find yourself back in this cell." Adam flared his nostrils, but nodded agreement, and the chief unlocked the cell door.

"This Chinaman a friend of yours?"

"More like family," Adam answered.

"And what about him?" asked the chief, pointing to Hoss.

"My brother, Hoss."

The chief turned to address Hoss. "Horse…"

"No sir. It's Hoss. Just plain Hoss."

"Well, Hoss, you keep your brother out of trouble. I don't need any of you causing a ruckus in Chinatown."

"Don't worry, sir. You won't be seein' us again," said Hoss, putting his hand on Adam's back, lightly pushing him toward the door.

After Adam picked up his gun and hat, they walked out and stood on the stoop of the police station. "Adam, you look terrible. When's the last time you had somethin' to eat?" Adam's bloodshot eyes looked at him stonily. "Come on. "Let's find a place to sit down and talk," said Hoss, putting his hand across Adam's shoulders, hoping he could talk Adam into eating something. From Adam's demeanor, he knew Adam didn't have good news to tell him, but it wouldn't do any good if he got too weak from not eating.

Hoss knew that the only places they could sit and eat with Hop Sing would be in Chinatown. They took a carriage that stopped a block away, not daring to try to drive down the crowded street. Hop Sing led them to a restaurant owned by one of his cousins. He spoke quietly in Cantonese to the host, who led them through the restaurant to a private room in the back. The man sent a young Chinese girl out of the room while he continued to speak with Hop Sing. Soon, the Chinese girl was back with two other girls bringing drinks, and several plates of food. After they set the table, they bowed and left, closing the door behind them.

"A girl with one green eye, and one yellow eye. Have you heard anything?" asked Hop Sing.

"Come. We will speak with the Tong," said Hop Sing's cousin.

Hop Sing turned to Hoss. "You stay. Eat. Hop Sing be back soon."

Hoss prepared a plate of chow mein and dumplings, passed the plate to Adam, then prepared one for himself. "Adam, you ain't gonna do anybody any good if you fall over. Now eat." Hoss glared at him. "I ain't askin'."

Adam moved his glassy gaze to Hoss, studied him for a moment, then sat up and picked up a set of chopsticks.

"Tell me what you've been able to find out," said Hoss.

"All I know is that she was sold, that she brought the highest price in the history of Chinatown, and she was taken from San Francisco for parts unknown."

"Sounds like you're talkin' about livestock."

Adam glared at him, wearing an expression of something between a frown and disgust.

Hoss sighed. "Sorry, Adam. I didn't mean nothin' by it. But if that's true, we'll find out soon," said Hoss. Hop Sing's family'll be able to tell us more than the police."

Adam had managed to get some food in his stomach, but he abruptly dropped his chopsticks, then propped his elbows on the table, holding his face in his hands. "Hoss, do you have any idea what they'll do to her? What they'll keep doing to her? She'll be paraded around for men to gawk at. She'll be used as a bribe for favors."

Adam shot up out of his chair, turning to a wall, leaning his head against it. He punched the wall. "I have to find her," he whispered.

Hoss sat back in his chair, having no words to offer for comfort. The thought that anyone could do that to a woman, especially a woman who belonged to another man, made him sick to his stomach. He wasn't so naive that he didn't know that it happened. But this was Rebecca. This was too close to home. This is what despair felt like, and if he was feeling it, he was sure Adam was in Hell.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Hoss lay down on a sofa at the back of the room where Hop Sing had left them and slept while Adam sat in a chair leaned back on its legs, resting against a wall. He dozed off and on, jumping with every sound at the door of the room.

After several hours, Adam awoke to voices, one Hop Sing's, just outside the door. He opened the door, and the three men stopped and looked at him. Hop Sing looked back, continuing to speak in Cantonese, then bowed to the two men and entered the room. By this time, Hoss was awake, and the three men sat at the table that had been cleared sometime during the night.

Hop Sing looked tired…defeated. He looked into Adam's eyes sorrowfully. "Missa Adam, Missy Rebecca taken by opium trader, General Wei Jun. Ship not register. Nobody know where go." Adam stared blankly at Hop Sing, got up, and left.

Hoss spoke up suddenly. "Hop Sing, I need to wire Pa and find a place for us to stay. Can you and your friends keep an eye on Adam?"

"Hop Sing take good care Missa Adam."

"Don't bother 'im. Let 'im go where he wants to go. Just make sure he don't get in no trouble. I'll see if there's somethin' available at the hotel next to the telegraph office. Send someone there in an hour to let me know where he is." Hop Sing nodded, and Hoss left for the telegraph office.

Adam walked at first, not caring where he walked. But he found himself winding his way toward the docks. He knew the docks were a dangerous place for a lone man to be in the middle of the night. He didn't care. If he was shanghaied maybe he'd end up in the same place as Rebecca.

_Becca, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. I won't stop looking until I find you._

Adam needed to think about his next step, but his thoughts kept going back to Rebecca and what she would be enduring until he found her. The more he thought, the angrier he got with no way to let it out. He felt like he would explode if he couldn't do something…anything. But there was nothing he could do in the middle of the night. He managed a thought here and there, until finally he had a vague idea of his next step. _The Chinese Consul in New York…the American Consul in Shanghai…one or both of them must know something about this General Wei Jun._

When he finally looked up he was standing at the end of a vacant dock_._ The glow of morning slowly sent rays of light dancing off the shallow waves in the harbor. _Becca, where are you?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

A bright ray of light shone through a hole in the deck flooring above, waking her from a groggy, fitful sleep. She closed her eyes again, letting herself feel her surroundings. Her bed was soft…very soft, and when she touched the sheet, her fingers slid easily over the material. _Satin…is that satin? I'm so sleepy, why can't I wake up? _She felt the room pitch and roll. _Water…I'm on a boat. _ Slowly sitting up, she looked around the dimly lit room. The furniture, the decorations, the rugs were all Chinese, brightly colored in red and gold with rich, dark wood.

The room pitched and rolled again, and she began to feel queasy. Looking next to the bed in which she had been lying, she found a pitcher and a glass. She dipped her finger in the pitcher, tasting the clear liquid. It tasted bitter. She tried to stand, but the gentle roll of the ship proved too much as she fell into a wall, making her way along it until she found a door. _Locked_. Then she noticed her clothing, a long, soft yellow, flowing gown of silk…no shoes. She brought her hand up. _My wedding band…where's my wedding band?_

She rushed over to a porthole and looked out. Everywhere she looked she saw nothing but ocean. She rushed to the other side, and found the same…no land anywhere in sight. Fear taking her over, she slowly sank to the floor, holding her knees tightly to her chest. _Adam, where are you?_ _Where am I?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

One of Hop Sing's cousins found Hoss, telling him Adam had stopped at the wharf. Hoss walked out onto the dock and stopped, watching Adam, who was standing motionless, his eyes searching out across the ocean. It was as if he looked long enough, he'd find something recognizable in the distance that gave him hope. Hoss hesitated to disturb him, having no idea what to say. There were no words of comfort, no words of encouragement, no words of hope that Hoss could say that would make the situation any better. It was, in fact, about the worst situation he could ever imagine his brother in. He hated to even think it, but if they had found Rebecca's body, Adam would eventually come to terms with it. But Rebecca was very much alive and living the worst atrocities Adam could conjure up in his mind.

Hoss walked closer. "Adam?" he said, quietly, though it seemed to thunder in the stillness of the early morning. "I sent a telegram to Pa. I think we could use his help." He watched Adam's back for any sign of acknowledgement. "I got us a room close to the telegraph office, and asked the clerk there to deliver any messages on the spot. We should go back, just in case somethin' comes in." Hoss put his hand on Adam's shoulder when he slumped and his head dropped. "Adam, you cain't give up on her. None of us are gonna quit looking until we find her."

"I'm not giving up, Hoss. I'm just not sure she'll want to come back when we find her."

Hoss furrowed his brow. "Why would you think somethin' like that?"

"Shame, despair…hate."

"Hate?"

"I didn't protect her. I let this happen. She has every right to hate me."

Hoss spun him around angrily. "You know, for someone who's supposed to be so smart, that was an ignorant thing to say. That little gal loves you more'n anything. She ain't never gonna hate you."

"She might after whoever's got her is through with her."

"Come on, let's go. I ain't gonna listen to you say another word like that, Adam. We'll get her back. And when we do, you'll see. She'll still love you the same as always."

When Hoss and Adam arrived at the hotel, Hop Sing was waiting with food. "Missa Adam, you eat. You no good if you no eat," said Hop Sing. Adam looked over at the table, managed a slight smile at Hop Sing, then turned toward one of the bedrooms. When Hop Sing grabbed his arm, Adam froze. Hop Sing had never been insistent enough to stop him, much less grab him. "You eat. Hop Sing talk. Hop Sing have much to say."

Adam looked over at Hoss, who seemed just as surprised at Hop Sing's assertiveness. He laid his hat and gun belt on a chair, and sat down at the table. Hoss joined him, and Hop Sing sat across from them, pushing the serving dishes toward them. "Hop Sing talk when you eat."

Adam prepared a plate of chicken, Hunan beef, rice, dumplings and a spring roll, looking up at Hop Sing for approval. Hop Sing smiled and nodded. "Missy Rebecca, have yellow hair...yellow eye. She have one green eye. Yellow good color. Get much respect. Yellow stand for Emperor. Green for long life…harmony…strength. Someone say she wear yellow when she leave."

Adam stopped eating and breathed heavily. "Hop Sing, what are you trying to say?"

"She taken to show eyes. Men pay to look at eyes."

"Are you saying she was taken so this General Wei Jun could make money from showing her eyes?"

"Eyes…hair," said Hop Sing, nodding.

Adam thought for a moment. "Most of these women are taken for prostitution. The blonde women bring a higher price than the Chinese women. What makes you think she wouldn't be sold for the same reason?"

"General Wei Jun look for wife. She has yellow eye. She look at men. She make him money. He take for wife."

Adam sat back, feeling a glimmer of hope. If what Hop Sing said was true, maybe she wouldn't be treated as badly as he feared. And if she was so unusual that men would pay to look into her eyes, she should be easier to find.

Hoss smiled hopefully at Adam, his smile changing to worry at the sight of Adam's face…tired…drained. Even so, Adam thanked Hop Sing, and walked into the bedroom of the suite, closing the door behind him. Hoss hoped that Hop Sing had said enough to allow Adam to finally get some sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Hop Sing quickly answered the knock at the hotel suite door, hoping not to disturb the sleeping Cartwrights. As soon as the door closed, Adam was dressed and standing in front of him.

"Is that from Pa?" Hop Sing handed him the telegram.

_Come home. Nothing to do there. Will make contacts here. Meeting today with lawyer for contact at Consul._

While Adam read, Hop Sing woke Hoss who came into the front room in his long johns, scratching and yawning. Adam didn't say anything to him. He just handed him the telegram. "You know, Adam, Pa's right. There ain't a dang thing we can do here."

Adam nodded and went into his room to pack his things. His father had come to the same conclusion that he had and would be able to start without him. Even so, he didn't relish the long trip home.

Both Hoss and Hop Sing rode right along with him, grumbling to themselves, though they'd never grumble aloud. They both knew Adam needed to get home. There wasn't anything Adam could do to make the steamer move any faster, but once he was on solid ground again, the days were long. He had no intention of pushing his horse the way he had on the way to San Francisco, but the moon was in its brightest phases, and Adam pushed on each day for several hours longer than normal.

Hop Sing brought the normal food items along with them; coffee, beans, jerky and bacon and rose early each day to fix the coffee and bacon. They'd eat jerky at midday, then have coffee, bacon, and beans in the evenings. Hop Sing didn't complain. Adam was eating, seemingly rejuvenated by the need to return home to do something that might bring him closer to his wife.

Adam rode in silence, having spoken no more than an occasional "thank you" or "another hour; then we'll stop." In the evening, he ate his beans and bacon, drank his coffee, then rolled over onto his bedroll facing away from the fire. Truth be told, he hadn't been without the warmth of his wife next to him for three months straight, and he'd gotten used to the feel of her soft skin next to his, the sound of her quiet, even breathing, her soft moans at his touch, and the faint tickle of her breath moving the hair on his chest as she slept on his shoulder. Even the infrequent kick, flying elbow, or sleep-mumbling was endearing.

He'd smile at those memories, then close his eyes, imperceptibly shaking his head at the other thoughts that slowly invaded, of strange places, ogling men, repulsive hands and God only knew what else. Once he saw his future with Rebecca at his side. Now, the only thought he had about the future was the next step in getting her back.

When the men arrived at home, Adam quickly tied his horse and trotted to the house, flinging the door open and yelling, "Pa!"

"I'm here at the desk."

Adam rushed over. "Anything?"

Ben leaned back in his chair, looking at his hands and smiling, understanding that the best thing he could do for Adam now was to calm him. "I've sent word to the American Consul in China…a George Seward. But, Adam, you know as well as I do that overseas communications take time. I've exchanged telegrams with the State Department, so they're aware of the situation and have offered their assistance in every way possible. But they said the most promising avenue would be to work with Mr. Seward since he's in China and would most likely hear about anything unusual. They are also in contact with the Chinese Consul here who is gathering what information the Chinese have on General Wei."

Adam turned and sat on the edge of the desk, hanging his head.

"Adam," Ben began quietly. "The ship set sail only a few days ago. They're at sea. Until they make port somewhere, there's nothing to do but wait. Even then, we might not know where they've landed because they're smugglers. The State Department is sending communications to all the ports where smugglers are known to frequent. As soon as they hear something, they'll inform us. As a matter of fact, they're sending a liaison here to work with us."

Adam sat still, head bowed, hat in hand. "She's only one woman. Why would they expend that much effort for one woman?"

"Because she's not one woman, Adam. She represents many American women in trouble. She happens to be unique; the one that might lead them to the others."

"So now what? I could have done nothing in San Francisco."

"You wouldn't have your family standing with you there, now would you?"

Adam managed a slight smile. "No, I guess not."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

It was over two weeks before the Cartwrights heard any news at all. Adam had taken up riding to town every day to check for new telegrams or letters. He stopped by Mrs. Bailey's house each trip, walking her to the store if she needed to go or taking care of her yard, then sitting with her on the front porch swing. Even though they didn't say much, they held hands, giving each other an occasional reassuring squeeze. This particular morning, there was a telegram waiting for him that said, "Dossier on General Wei Jun sent via Wells Fargo should arrive within week. Graham Hunt, State Department." Stopping by Mrs. Bailey's house, he told her about the telegram, making his apologies for not staying long. He rode home and showed the telegram to his father. "This is going too slow. I need to do something. What if we hire a Pinkerton?"

"What's a Pinkerton going to do? She's not in the states."

"They're investigators. We send them to China and let them investigate."

"And what if she's not there?" Adam flared his nostrils and turned his back to his father. "Adam, I want you to consider moving back here for the time being. I don't think staying at your house alone is doing you any good."

"Pa, the house, her things…they're all I have."

"That's not true. You have family here who are just as concerned. There's work here for you to do, you won't have to worry about your meals…there are other things here to keep your mind occupied."

"I don't want my mind occupied with other things. There must be something I'm not thinking of that I could be doing to help her." As he finished his sentence, he heard a knock at the door and went to answer.

"Mr. Cartwright?"

"Yes."

"I'm Albert Byers…from the State Department."

By this time, Ben was at the door. "Mr. Byers, please come in. We've been expecting you. I'm Ben Cartwright, and this is my son, Adam."

"Ah, you're the missing woman's husband," he said, holding out his hand. He continued to speak as Adam nodded his hand. "I'm terribly sorry for what you're going through, Mr. Cartwright, but we believe, because your wife is…unusual…that we have a very good chance of finding her."

"That's good to hear," said Adam. "Do you know anything new?"

Ben stepped forward putting his hand on the back of Mr. Byers' shoulder and motioning him to the sitting area. "I believe I do have more information that you may not have heard," said Byers. He sat on the settee, placing his portfolio on the coffee table while Ben took the closer leather chair, and Adam stood in front of the hearth. He needed to be able to move. Byers continued, "We do have some information about General Wei Jun. I don't have all of it yet, but it should be on its way from the State Department."

Adam nodded. "We received a telegram this morning that it should arrive within the week."

"Well, I'll tell you what I know and what we're doing. Other than that, I'm afraid we'll have to wait for that dossier. Wei Jun was a General in the Taiping Rebellion who fell out of favor with the Manchu leaders in China. We know he owns a compound on the Yangtze River in the province of Anhui. But he is rarely seen there. Since leaving the Taiping initiative in disgrace, he has become employed by the British to clandestinely bring opium into China from Bombay. Our guess is that he also ships cotton, which would put him in San Francisco on occasion. We know he trades in opium here. He was seen at a known opium den called Blind Annie's while in San Francisco. Our sources tell us that other trading takes place in the basement there."

"When you say other trading, are you talking about white slavery?" asked Adam.

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright. We've been following reports of missing women; disappearances seemingly unrelated until Mr. Cartwright here," he said, nodding at Ben, "reported that there were at least two other women traveling with your wife. When we started looking, we found towns from the Sierra and all parts west reporting that women were coming up missing with no trace. The commonality is that they all are young, blonde, attractive women. That's all I know so far. The dossier will contain more information from the Chinese Consul who is interested in General Wei Jun because of his opium trade in China. A full third of the Chinese population is addicted to it, and they'd like to stop its import."

"Well, at least we know something, even if it's not Rebecca's location," said Ben as he watched Adam analyze the information. "Mr. Byers, please forgive our manners. Rebecca has been the only thing on our minds of late. Can I offer you something to drink, perhaps coffee, or maybe something stronger?"

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright, but no. I should be getting into town before dark."

"We have plenty of room here, Mr. Byers. It would be our pleasure to have you as our guest."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Cartwright, but it would be better if I stayed close to the telegraph office. I will be sending and receiving telegrams throughout each day, and I'd like to be able to tell you anything important as quickly as possible. I believe Mr. Hunt has already told you how important we feel Mrs. Cartwright is to us in this particular situation. As soon as we find where the General might be going, we are prepared to send operatives to those ports. We already have men on their way to Bombay and Shanghai. So with your permission, I'll be on my way." Mr. Byers reached across the coffee table, offering his hand to Adam. "Again, Mr. Cartwright, I'm terribly sorry for the situation."

Adam took his hand and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Byers."

Ben walked him to the door and watched as he climbed into his buggy and drove away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Chi Mei silently entered her quarters where she lay sleeping restlessly. "Kan Huar, wake up," said Chi Mei, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hm. What is it?" asked Rebecca, groggily.

"I have brought food. Honorable General wishes to see you after you bathe. I will prepare your bath while you eat." Chi Mei began to bring water into her quarters, going in and out as she poured water in an ornately decorated tub.

She sat up, looking at the food on the table next to the bed, consisting of rice, fish, and hot tea. She knew they must be lacing her food with something because she always felt so groggy. She was barely able to hold a conversation. This morning she waited until Chi Mei left her quarters, and bit by bit threw the food out the porthole. She thought the tea was drugged, but she knew beyond a doubt that the water was, so she opted to drink the tea, having avoided most liquids offered her. It made sense that they were drugging her. She had no strength to fight. Before Chi Mei returned with another bucket of water, she tasted the water in her bath…salt water. She spat it back into the tub.

By the time Chi Mei had her bath ready, Rebecca had thrown all of the food out the porthole. She wasn't hungry anyway. She had been queasy for the duration of this trip and had wanted little to eat.

Chi Mei helped her out of the robes she wore and into the tub. She sank down into its warmth and let her mind wander back home to the warmth and security of Adam's arms, imagining how they felt around her, his soft kisses, his lusty gaze when he wanted her. She allowed herself a laugh, thinking about his comments about the wind blowing at the most inappropriate times, making those around them stare with confusion because the wind wasn't really blowing. All she had were her memories, and she cherished each and every one. They were keeping her sane.

Chi Mei came for her, helped her dress in a light yellow, flowing dress and brushed her long, blonde hair. She covered her face, except for her eyes, with a yellow veil, then took her up on deck. The woman squinted at the brightness, having been kept in her quarters for…how long had it been…she didn't know.

General Wei usually came to her quarters when he wanted to speak to her. He was polite and kept his distance. But today, he stood next to her, wrapped her arm around his, and paraded her in front of the ship's company. He told them all to speak English in her presence and introduced her as his bride-to-be.

Where was her voice? She wanted to speak, but she couldn't will her mouth open…the drug. It had to be the drug. She had to tell him she was already married. Her brain formed the words, but her mouth couldn't say them.

He showed them all her eyes, making sure each man looked into them, making sure each man understood she would have his utmost respect. Then, as quickly as it began, it was over. They had made a circle around the deck of the ship and were standing at the hatch door she had used to come out onto the deck. Chi Mei took her hand, and she descended again into the dim quarters that had been her home for…how long? The tea…the tea was drugged. She felt so tired and sleepy….


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Adam finished packing his bag and stood in the middle of the bedroom, looking around. The bed was neatly made. Her brush, her perfume and her hand mirror all lay in their places on her dressing table. On the bureau was their wedding picture sitting next to the music box he had given her their first morning together. He took the picture and music box, placed them carefully in the bag and walked to the door of the bedroom, looking back one more time before he closed the door.

He set the bag next to the front door, then strode to the kitchen and out the back door where she had planted her garden, now a sad sight; dried up and mostly dead. He turned back into the kitchen and locked the door, then stood, looking at the neatly stacked dishes on the hutch, next to the cups and bowls, and all her pots and pans hanging on their hooks above her work table. He had cleaned out the pantry and ice box the day before, leaving nothing that would attract bugs or rodents.

He walked back through the living area to the study where he took a ledger and some papers from the desk drawer, then walked back to the front door, looking into the sitting room. The fireplace was clean…everything was in place…the same way it had been when he had first brought her home after their wedding.

He let himself lean back against the door, tears filling his eyes...feeling that he was deserting her. "Becca," he whispered, hoping he would hear her call him, hoping this was all a nightmare. But there was no answer. The house was quiet. There was no laughter. His father was right; he needed to be with family. If he stayed, the silence would kill him.

He picked up his bag, walked out the door and closed it behind him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

It had been another month since they had met with Mr. Byers. And one more month since the dossier had arrived. The evening they were going over the information from the Chinese Consul, Hop Sing also told them the rest of what he had been holding inside, waiting, not wanting to tell them the story he had to tell if the Chinese Consul said otherwise. But the dossier had only confirmed it.

The women who were taken were given powdered opium from the beginning. It was in their water, in their tea and in their food. The opium was what had allowed the men with the wagon to control Rebecca, and it was the opium that would make her submissive to the General. She would be purposely addicted and become dependent on him for the drug.

The fourth month went by, the fifth, and now, it had been six months since Rebecca had been taken. Adam worked harder than he ever had, leaving the house early…alone, working all day…alone, then coming home, eating dinner quietly and retiring to his room. He hardly said a word. His daily trips into town had become weekly trips into town.

Mrs. Bailey had dinner with the Cartwrights regularly, and afterwards she'd sit on the front porch with Adam. They rarely spoke, but she'd hold his hand, hoping he didn't feel so lost in his solitude; she had come to love Rebecca, too.

Every now and then, they'd get word that General Wei's ship had been seen at one port or another, but he always slipped away. No one had seen the woman with the unusual eyes, though, there were rumors in China that she existed, and for a price and a vow of silence, a man could look into those eyes and touch the exquisite porcelain-colored woman to whom they belonged.

It was in that sixth month that Ben Cartwright swore he'd get through to his son. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," said Adam from the chair sitting in front of the window.

"I'd like you to go to church with the rest of us tomorrow."

"No, thank you."

"Adam, you're not doing yourself or Rebecca any good by wasting away in your room."

"I'm not wasting away, Pa. I'm getting plenty of exercise."

"You know what I mean." Silence. Ben took a deep breath and sat on the end of the bed. "Son, it would have been easier if she had died, wouldn't it?" Adam's mouth fell open as he glared at his father. "As it is, you don't know where she is, you don't know how she is, you don't know what's happening to her…at this very moment. Can't you see that it's eating away at you?"

"She's my wife, and she's not dead. She's somewhere on this Earth, and I can't…" Adam closed his eyes, slowed his breathing, and lowered his voice. "I can't do anything," he finished quietly. "Do you expect me to give up? Is that it?"

Ben looked back at him with furrowed brows. "Of course not," he snapped. He shook his head and continued softly. "Adam, you have to keep on living while she's gone. Sitting and waiting…it's not healthy…in body, soul or mind. I know how much you want to find her. I understand that…but, you need to take a break…clear your head…exercise that brain of yours. You need to stay mentally, emotionally, and physically healthy because we already know when we find her, she won't be. She's gonna need you to be the strong one, and your heart and your mind have to be ready for her to come home." They sat in silence. "Come to church with us tomorrow. Get out, see people, do things you used to do together. Maybe it will make her seem closer. Let your memories of her carry you."

Adam bent his head, covering his face with his hand. "All right. I'll go."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Chi Mei knew something wasn't right. Kan Huar had been sicker than the opium would have made her. After four months, Chi Mei knew she couldn't hide the reason any longer from the General.

He stomped into Kan Huar's quarters as a storm raged outside, tossing the ship to and fro as the waves beat down upon the deck. He forced her up on her feet and tore her gown off, staring at the unmistakable plumpness of her belly. He yelled at her in Mandarin as she stared at him, unable to understand. "Who on this ship has done this to you?"

"No one," she answered quietly, her speech slurred. "This child belongs to my husband."

"Husband? I was assured there was no husband. I was promised that you were pure."

"I was pure…before I married my husband," she answered drunkenly. She pulled the blanket from the bed and covered herself.

"When the child is born, it will be killed." His threat was sobering.

"If my child dies, I die. Then you will never get your precious money back."

"Do not threaten me."

She leaned toward him, glaring into his face. "If my child dies, I will die."

General Wei raised his hand to strike her and stopped just short of slapping her face. "No, I will not damage the body. But, I will break the will. And my investment will be just as profitable." He yelled out the door, and two men came in, throwing the blanket aside, and taking her out onto the deck, struggling to stand as the ship rolled from side to side. They strapped her to the mast, and left her, naked and alone, to ride out the storm with the wind-driven rain pelting her.

She was tied to the mast twice more over the next few months, and each time she was brought in her lips had taken on a bluish tinge. She could not feel her fingers or her toes. The last time she had developed a cough and chills, and the General was forced into port to take a Chinese doctor aboard.

The doctor knew immediately who she was after seeing her eyes. He knew that men from America were searching for her. Still, he said nothing, fearing for his life and the lives of his family. He stayed by her side, night and day, until her fever broke, and she began to take broth. It was difficult to say if her color had returned. She had been kept in the hold of the ship, out of the sun, for six months now, causing her skin to become as white as porcelain.

Her belly was prominent now, and the doctor listened to the baby, assuring her it was still alive. But he told her that the baby would be born with the same addiction she had, and that his life would be difficult. He suggested that allowing the baby to die might be the most humane thing she could do for it.

But the baby…and her memories…were all she had of the time in her life she was most happy…the time she had with her husband. No, she would not allow the baby to die. And she swore to herself that the baby would know everything about his father…a man more honorable that General Wei could ever hope to be.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Hop Sing peeked around the corner coming from the kitchen to the dining room, looking for a time when Ben and Adam were alone in the sitting room. The subject of Rebecca Cartwright was an uncomfortable one for him. He waited until Ben and Adam were alone, attempting to reduce his shame by eliminating Little Joe and Hoss from the conversation.

Adam sat in the blue chair staring at the apples on the coffee table while a book lay closed in his lap. Ben sat smoking his pipe, watching Adam. It had been a full year since Rebecca had been taken. And though Adam was participating in life around the Ponderosa and Virginia City in body, in mind he was absent. He went to church and sat, much the same way he sat now, fixing his gaze on something in the room and staring. He did the same at the dances, the Cattlemen's Association meetings, and the school board meetings. Even the work he chose to do around the ranch was mundane, monotonous…things he could do with his eyes closed, over and over again.

The operatives from the State Department could never seem to get their hands on General Wei, and none had ever seen the mysterious woman with the unusual eyes. Though many Chinese boasted about seeing her and touching her, they all denied it when questioned by the Americans. They had concluded that she was being kept on a ship, moving from port to port when the offerings for a viewing reached a predetermined level.

Byers had long since gone back where he came from, finding his usefulness in Virginia City negligible. The man constantly apologized, and after a short time, Adam refused to speak to him. The Cartwrights received regular telegrams from him, most saying nothing new.

As Hop Sing entered the room timidly as a mouse, Ben caught his movement out of the corner of his eye and studied him. "Hop Sing, would you sit down for a moment?" asked Ben, motioning to a chair.

Hop Sing sat in the leather chair closest to the kitchen. Ben looked him in the eye and gave him a reassuring smile. "Hop Sing, the fact that you are Chinese does not make you responsible for what's happened to Rebecca."

Adam looked up, meeting Hop Sing's eyes. "It's true. There's no reason for you to feel that way. We certainly don't feel that way about you."

Hop Sing nodded. "Hop Sing have news from Tong in San Francisco."

Adam sat up. Whenever Hop Sing came to them with news, it was worth hearing. "Go ahead," said Adam anxiously.

"Cousin say Tong know how to bring Missy Rebecca back to San Francisco."

"How?" asked Adam, moving to the edge of his chair.

"Silver. You get $25,000 in silver, General Wei come. Show girl."

Adam looked over at his father. "Silver…only silver?"

"That what Tong say. Silver. Must be Chinaman. Tong say General know you look for girl. He not come for American. Only Chinaman. Only after he know no funny business. Price high because he know you look for wife."

"Hop Sing, why would the Tong tell you this?" asked Adam, standing, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes.

Hop Sing stood up straight. "Cousin Tong. He say Tong very upset. He say Tong blamed for missing girl because they Chinese. Girl always in newspaper. Never go away. Tong want problem go away."

"Hop Sing, you tell the Tong we'll come up with the $25,000 in silver if they make arrangements to get General Wei here," said Ben.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

The baby's birth had been a difficult one, compounded by Rebecca's inability to eat or drink. The pain of the birth was made worse by the pain of her need. When the child was finally pulled from her body, Chi Mei gave Rebecca opium-laced water which had an almost immediate calming effect. But the baby would only get relief from his need from his mother.

General Wei listened at the door of her quarters, furious that his former bride-to-be had given birth to another man's child. She was to be his to bear his children. He would be respected among all of China for having this woman as his wife. Now, to protect his investment, he had to tolerate the child. If he killed the child or sent it away, she would kill herself. He was convinced that she would. So the child stayed. But he would not allow it to be fed at his expense, nor would he bear the cost of satisfying the child's need passed to him from his mother. The child would be veiled at all times. Wei would not lose face because this woman had been unclean…used. No one would question the child if they never saw the child's face.

As soon as she could sit up, she began to give the child the nourishment he required along with the drug his body craved.

She had reached a silent agreement with General Wei…as long as he left her child alone, she would comply. Even though she did not openly disrespect him, he loathed her American customs, and when this loathing became anger he resorted to any number of forms of water torture to prevent any visible harm to her body, a body shown along with her eyes.

One evening, she had been paraded around on the deck on a chilly night wearing nothing more than a golden sash, a delicate set of red silk gloves, and the short, yellow veil that covered the lower part of her face. She had trembled from the cold, and when the audience left the ship, he ordered that her head be dunked in a tub of cold water over and over again until she was too weak to fight.

He did this again because she sang an American song to her child…one that Adam had sung to her…

_Early one morning _

_Just as the sun was rising, _

_I heard a maiden singing_

_In the valley below…_

When she was returned to her quarters, Baby Adam was screaming, not so much from hunger, but for the need of nourishment of another kind. His little body tightened and shook at the pain of being without. Exhausted, she summoned Chi Mei to bring him to her and sat on the bed against the wall patiently feeding her son, drifting off into precious unconsciousness and dreams of her life in her home with her husband.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

It had taken the Tong more than a year to contact and convince General Wei Jun to come back to San Francisco so they could pay their respects to his 'Yellow Flower'. Once an agreement was made, it took General Wei another six months to arrive. When he did, the Tong were waiting for him with 25,000 American dollars worth of silver ingots.

After the General's men verified the silver and loaded it onto the ship, the Tong were invited onto the ship for their viewing. The General and his yellow flower stood on deck. The General's guards stood at the end of the gangplank leading onto the ship, making sure there were no unwelcome intrusions. The only movement on the dock was four longshoremen, moving and stacking crates of supplies that would eventually be loaded on the ship. All four men wore black; one seemed young, another was tall and round, and another, an older man. The fourth man was tall and dark, furtively observing everything around him.

The guard's attention was drawn back to the ship when a scuffle broke out that soon turned into an all-out war. A horde of Tong boarded the ship carrying traditional Chinese weapons including swords, sabers and staffs. The four longshoremen followed them. With the Tong providing cover, three defended one as he ran across the deck to the only woman there. He looked into her eyes, and she stared through him having just been given a strong dose of opium. Still she knew she recognized him, though who he was wasn't clear. He picked her up and began to run until she said two words that stopped him in his tracks. "My baby."

"A baby?" He looked anxiously at the older longshoreman.

"Go. I'll find the baby."

It wasn't difficult to find the child. Once the longshoreman went into the hold, all he had to do was follow the loud cries. He found the veiled child lying on a bed. A Chinese woman cowered in the corner, offering no resistance. The longshoreman picked up the baby and turned to the woman. Do you want to leave with us?"

Though frightened, she nodded frantically, took the hand he offered and the two raced back up onto the deck where the remaining longshoremen flanked them, running back to the gangplank, and disappearing into the darkness.

The four longshoremen stripped their black nit hats off and entered their hotel through a back door, going up the back stairs to their suite where a doctor was waiting. Adam took Rebecca straight back to a bedroom where the doctor began his examination. He asked that Adam leave the room, but he refused, sitting on the opposite side of the bed from the doctor, anxiously watching everything he did.

Ben brought the baby and the Chinese woman into the suite, handing the child to the woman and going to the door of the bedroom. He stood and watched for a moment, took a deep breath, then turned back to Joe and Hoss, who stood in shocked silence at the unexpected turn of events.

Ben walked to the Chinese woman. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes," she replied timidly.

"Is this her baby?" he asked, pointing to the room. She nodded. Ben reached out to the baby, but the woman drew back in fright. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you or the child."

She turned back to him, and he removed the veil covering the child's head revealing thick, black, curly hair. The three men looked at each other, six moist eyes and three broad smiles shared between them.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

The doctor sat back and sighed. "Mr. Cartwright, I see this over and over again…addiction. I think more'n half of the Chinese and probably a good many of the white folks around here have the same problem."

"She didn't do this to herself. She was kidnapped."

"Yep. Read all about it in the paper. Look son, there's nothing I can do for her here unless you're figurin' on staying. If you're gonna be taking her back to Virginia City, you best continue with the opium until you get there and then talk to the doctor there. Getting her over this addiction isn't gonna be easy, and it isn't gonna be quick. And she'll fight you all the way…mind you, it won't really be her fightin'. It'll be the opium. You need to remember that."

Ben stepped into the room holding the baby, clearing his throat. "Doctor, you have another patient."

He looked at the baby Ben was holding then looked back at Adam after reaching into his bag. He took out three vials of white powder, looked at the baby and added a fourth. "I have no idea how much to tell you to give her. Start by sprinkling a little in her water and on her food. That's probably the way they did it. If she seems belligerent or in pain use more. Once you get the right amount to ease the pain, she'll probably be very drowsy, just like she is now."

He turned back to Ben. "Is this her baby?"

"Yes, it is." Ben brought the baby to the bed, laying him next to his mother in front of the doctor.

Adam looked, then moved to the end of the bed to get a better look. "Pa?" he said, smiling, but soon his smile faded as the child stiffened, shuddered, then shrieked.

Rebecca instinctively turned, having gotten used to the cry of her child and what the shrieking meant. "I have to feed him," she mumbled.

The doctor stood and walked to Ben, put his hand on his back and began walking him out of the room. "Let's give them some privacy. I can't examine the child until she's done. Mr. Cartwright," he said, looking back at Adam, motioning for Adam to join him away from the bed. "This child looks to be around two years old, maybe a little older, but certainly not three. Looking at how he lies there, he's probably not developed skills at the level of his age. I would imagine she's treated him as a baby since he was born. If she's been feeding him all this time, he's as addicted as she is. You'll have to take care of the addiction before you can address his development. You need to concentrate on getting them home. As long as she feeds him, he'll get what he needs from her."

Adam frowned, looking grimly at the doctor. He nodded and went back to sit in the chair the doctor had occupied. He watched her nurse the child…their child…cooing and coddling him. "Becca?" he whispered. If she heard him, she didn't show it, keeping her attention on her child.

She laid her head back on the headboard and closed her eyes. Part of her understood what had happened. Part of her knew who he was. But she was trapped behind the veil of opium that clouded her mind, and until it began to wear off, she wouldn't be able to put the awareness and her actions together, and even then, it would be shrouded in the pain of need. Still, she would go with him willingly as the opium dictated. The difference now was that she knew she was going home.

When Ben left the hotel the next morning to hire a private coach, he was stopped by operatives of the State Department. "Mr. Cartwright, can you tell us what happened here last night? There are dead Chinese men floating in the harbor, and General Wei's ship is nowhere to be found. We know he was here."

"Gentlemen, as soon as you find out, you can tell me because I have no idea what happened to those men or General Wei's ship."

"Mr. Cartwright, we know you provided the silver that brought him here. We know the Tong were involved, and we know they kept your silver."

Ben put his hands in his pockets, looked down and smiled, then looked back up at the agent. "They can have the silver. It's a small price to pay for them doing what you people couldn't," said Ben, walking away.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Rebecca had called for Chi Mei, and the young woman had not left her side since. Adam watched as Chi Mei took care of his wife and the baby's every need. "You took care of her on the ship, didn't you?" asked Adam. Chi Mei only nodded. "Do you know how much opium to give her?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any family?"

"I do not think so. My mother and father sold me to General Wei when I was a child. I was his property."

"Do you know who I am?"

"She spoke of you. She told her child about you. You are Adam; the same as the child."

"She trusts you," said Adam, watching his wife and his child sleeping. "Would you like to leave with us…to help take care of her?" Chi Mei smiled, nodded and bowed.

Adam had brought some of Rebecca's clothes with him, anticipating that she would need something to travel in. Chi Mei gave him a list of the things she would need to keep Rebecca and the baby comfortable on the trip home. When it was time to leave, the Cartwrights helped Adam and Chi Mei get Rebecca and the baby settled in the coach. Adam, the two women and the baby rode inside while the others rode up top for the trip home.

When the Cartwrights arrived back at the Ponderosa, Hop Sing brought the newspaper in and handed it to Ben. "Read on first page."

_Kidnapped Woman Found_

_A woman missing for three years was rescued from a ship reportedly belonging to General Wei Jun of China. Government officials would not comment on the circumstances surrounding her rescue, but sources say the Tong and several longshoremen rescued the woman from the ship._

_General Wei's ship was found afloat several miles offshore completely abandoned with the General's body tied high up on the mast. His eyes had been gouged out and his chest had been branded with the symbol of the Tong. _

"Hop Sing, what do you make of this?"

"Tong send message. Chinese take no more American women."

Adam slept in a chair next to the bed in the guest room…the same room where Rebecca had stayed when he found her in the field. As he dozed in his chair, he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. Opening his eyes, he found the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen looking back at him.

She didn't move. She just looked at him.

**The End**

**Look for the sequel, _The Long Journey Home_.**


End file.
